Pretty Pet
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Vlad now has Desiree under his control, and one of his first wishes is for Danny to want him. Okay, not the best way to phrase himself, but did the genie have to add the cat tail and ears? Rate M for wantoness cat boys and eventual smut.
1. How about a Cat?

Really shouldn't be doing this considering I have so many other stories I am trying to do, but I just can't help it. This idea is stuck in my head, and I can't get it out. So I am going to juggle yet another fic. I'd apologize but the truth is this is hot Danny/Vlad yaoi and I really doubt any of you mind at all.

So, this chapter is dedicated to Shizuka no Taisho, the author of Roman Conquer and An Unlikely Boyfriend (amongst other stories). She encouraged me to do this story and I felt I really owe her since she's been so nice to write a one shot for me. If you haven't read her stuff, I would highly recommend it. She is VERY talented.

As always, Danny Phantom isn't mine. I'm just writing this for fun. Please don't sue.

Chapter One: How About a Cat?

Vlad thought of himself as a man in control, both of his life and others. He was reserved, calculative, and prided himself in being able to maintain his composure in even the most stressful situations. After all, the kind of life he led, it was somewhat required. He needed to be cunning, fast on his feet in a way, and rational enough to keep people from realizing who he was. He felt all the years he'd been able to keep his secret from the public was a testament to the fact that he accomplished it quite well.

So it really showed how shocked he was when he could do nothing but stare at Danny Fenton, the teenager who was currently on his knees and rubbing his cheek affectionately against Vlad's crotch.

"D-Daniel!" he cried and angrily pushed the boy away. The teen fell to his backside and whimpered softly, a pout on his face. He didn't let the older man's rejection spur his advances for long though and he calmly got back on his hands and feet, his tail twitching as he purred in a low tone.

There was so much wrong with this situation, but Daniel's appearance was by far the worst. Deep black cat ears had replaced his human ones and a tail of the same color sprouted from his backside. His hands no longer looked quite human either, with the sleek black fur that sprouted up to his elbows and his fingertips that ended in slight claws. Vlad had a feeling the same had happened to the boy's legs, though jeans and shoes hid it. Even his teeth had been affected, now sharper than they should have been and hardly helping the seductive grin on his pale face.

As Danny crept closer, Vlad pressed himself even more into the wall. He swallowed as Danny licked his lips and pressed his face close to the spot he had been rubbing against so happily a moment before and slid his tongue over the clothe. Vlad jumped and threw the boy to the floor again, a little harder he would have guessed from the sudden yowl he gave. The older halfa paid it no attention and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him and breathing deeply.

His chest heaved a little as he felt sweat trickle down his forehead. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to ignore his feelings of arousal. That had been...

"Well, how are you enjoying your wish so far, Master?" a low, beguiling voice whispered in his ear.

He turned and glared at Desiree, who was looking far too amused with this situation. Floating on her side with her head propped up, as if she where lying on an invisible platform, she was grinning in a way that was both seductive and malicious.

"This is not what I wished for!" he roared at her. "Turn him back!"

She sighed, though she hardly looked distressed.

"You know as well as I do that I can't do that," she informed him. "The lamp has rules. Seven wishes, and I don't have the power to revert any of them until you reach the last one and specifically ask me to. You really should listen when someone is trying to let you know something important. After all, did I not tell you all of this before?"

"Yes, but I would have to cancel all my wishes!" he yelled at her. "You know I'm not going to do something like that!"

"Well, if my powers weren't bound, then maybe I could fix it. As it is though, someone thought it would be a good idea to trap me in the silly little lamp they came across," she said loftily. "I suppose the situation is just bad for everyone now, isn't it?

"Don't you give me that! I own you!" Vlad yelled and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Fix it!"

Her eyes flared suddenly and her face twisted in rage. Suddenly Vlad felt like a massive force had hit his body, slamming him against the door and effectively pinning him.

"YOU DO NOT OWN ME!" she shrieked in his startled face. "No man owns me! Do you understand that?! Lamp or no, I will make you pay for this!"

"How are you..." he gasped out from under the pressure.

"You never wished for me not to harm you," she said with a cold snarl. "As my master, I can't do any lasting damage to you... but only while you're my master. Keep that in mind the next time you desire to be foolish with your claims."

She vanished and the force suddenly let go, causing him to stumble a little as he tried to regain his footing. Muttering something about lemon custard, he scowled. Woman were so unpredictable, but she was doing this on purpose.

He sighed. Of course she was doing this on purpose. He had trapped her, turned her into an unwilling slave to fulfill his wishes. He had known from the beginning that she was going to be upset, but this was going over the top, even for her.

It had all been luck that had brought him to this situation, though he was starting to wonder if it wasn't quite the good luck as he had previously thought.

It was simply a charity auction. He had gone for appearances and barely anything more. Men like him required good PR. All of the items, lavish and donated, some of them knock offs and some the real thing, but all of them worth quite a bit of money. Dropping a few million for the hungry children of Africa, or whatever it had been for, to get his face in the papers had seemed like a simple and relatively normal day for Vlad Masters.

All the items had been displayed with information about the donations posted next to them, who had donated them, where they had come from, things like that. Vlad had been browsing, simply to kill time until the actual auction, when he'd come across what had really started this whole ordeal.

An oil lamp had sat on a table, resting on a plush, violet pillow and sparkling in the light. It looked as if had been polished very well, practically glowing in the light of the auction hall, and was of very fine craftsmanship. It was a little larger than most, and intricate lines and curves were carved into it, making it very beautiful really. Something about it had been very enrapturing and he had found himself staring at it attentively for several minutes before an attendant came over to talk to him.

"You have an interest in this item, sir?" he had been politely asked.

"Yes," Vlad had replied, seeing no reason not to be truthful. "What is it?"

"Oh," the attendant said and laughed a little. "Actually, that's a funny story sir. You see, the person who donated it claimed some silly story about it being magic or something. Apparently it's Aladdin's lamp from the story. According to them it has the power to trap genies. Obviously an old ghost story, but it's such a fine piece we of course accepted it."

"None of that information is on the cards," Vlad noted.

"Of course not sir. It was so ridicules we didn't bother to-"

"I'll take it."

"Sir?"

"I said I'll take it," Vlad insisted. "Now."

"But... but sir, the auction hasn't even started yet. I-"

"Get the one who organized this," Vlad replied coolly. "I have an offer that no one else would even dream of matching."

It had seemed like a wonderful idea when he'd thought of it. A mere thirty minutes and five million later he was walking out of the auction hall, the lamp in hand and already a nice little scheme in his head.

Capturing Desiree had been a little harder. No one really knew exactly where she stayed, as she wandered the mortal world more than the Ghost Zone. She liked causing havoc all over, not just in Amity Park like the other ghosts did. For Skulker to have taken as long as he did to bring her in certainly was a testament to how elusive she had been. But he did come back, the little ghost genie trapped in the lamp just like he'd ordered.

"Good evening, my dear," he said after sending Skulker away with his payment and rubbing the lamp eagerly, releasing a very livid Desiree. He hadn't been able to hold back his grin as she glared at him. "I hope the trip wasn't too unpleasant for you."

"Vlad Masters," she hissed. "What is the meaning of this? How dare you-"

"Do you know what this is?" he asked as he held the lamp up, a look of mild curiosity on his face.

She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Of course I do. Any genie would recognize that," she said. "It's the lamp that once held the jinn that originally helped Aladdin gain fame, fortune, and a wife. And if I may say so, a pure bane on genies like I."

"You mean, free ones?" he guessed and she only scowled, but it was as good an answer as her verbal confirmation. "Interesting. Something told me it was genuine when I stumbled across it, but part of me had to wonder. So tell me, now that you've been trapped with the lamp, you have to grant any wish I have?"

"No," she replied, a smirk on her face. "Not any wish. There are rules."

"Rules?" he asked. "Tell me."

"I really don't have to," she replied. "Unless you wish it."

"Desiree," he scowled.

"Did you really expect for me to make this easy for you, Master?" she asked, a frown on her face. She spat the last word out like it was poison. It had sounded like it had been forced out of her. He looked down at the lamp. It probably had been.

"Fine. I wish for you to tell me about the lamp. Everything that would be relevant to you serving me."

For some reason, she only smiled.

"Very well," she answered. "The lamp has the power to temporarily trap genies within it, but only for a certain period. You have a limit of wishes you may make, the exact number being seven, well, now six considering that you have made one already." He scowled and she winked at him before continuing. "The lamp also determines a genie's powers. It can sometimes make a genie more powerful, but in my case, I can do more than that lamp can, but because of it, I have been limited. As you mortals would say, one size fits all? Instead of granting any wish I hear, I can now only grant yours while the lamp traps me, and there are certain wishes I am unable to provide, no matter what."

"And what are those?"

"I do detest how impatient men are," she sighed. "I am getting to that part. Must you interrupt me every five minutes?"

"Oh, well then please, continue," he replied, quickly getting annoyed by her attitude.

"The limitations are all quite simple, and basic," she continued. "First, the most obvious. Your wishes are limited. There is no wishing for more wishes. Once you have gone through them all, then you are done. Secondly, you can not wish for someone to die or fall in love with you." She smirked at him. "Guess that knocks out the whole reason for you getting the lamp in the first place, doesn't it?"

"You're having a little too much fun with this," he muttered and she only laughed softly.

"You're shocked?"

"Just get on with it," he snapped. "Is there anything else to prove what a waste of time this was?"

"Only a few more things," she replied. "There is no recalling your wishes. I am unable to cancel out anything that you ask for, unless you use your final wish to take them all back."

"And why is that rule in place?" he asked.

"Because humans get a hold of this lamp and make life miserable for genies like I," she said, her tone a little hot. "What genie wants to be trapped? The rule is in place to hold balance. If I make all your wishes unbearable, you will have the power to make it all go away. You, at any point, can just go through the rest and then use your final wish to undo everything and it all goes back to the way it was before you trapped me."

"But that doesn't stop you from trying to twist my wishes around?"

"No," she replied, suddenly sounding pleased again. "No it doesn't. But at the same time, it can't really help me that much either. The truth is, if I ruin every one of your wishes, you'd probably waste half of them trying to fix the ones I twisted. This would work in my favor, except for one thing. You never have to make all your wishes. You can stop using them all together, thus trapping your genie forever. I don't want this either, so we have to give you the chance to fix anything we break. You go through them and do your best to outfox me, and I do the same. The rule really doesn't benefit either of us. It's just there, like the others. It's a bit of a dagger in both our backs really. The main reason... well, I suppose to make us both behave really. If at any point it becomes unbearable, you can just make it stop. Like I said, you really limited me. Without the lamp, I could fix whatever I break on my own power. Not that I would willingly, but that's hardly the point, is it?"

"It sounds like it would have been easier to trap you without the lamp," he noted.

"Well, probably, yes," she admitted. "But I could leave at any time I wanted to. With the lamp, I'm stuck, as much I hate it. Which, brings us to our final rule."

"There's more?"

"Of course," she replied with a grin. "When your final wish is made, you are stuck with everything, like signing a contract. I won't be able to affect any of it, nor will any other genie. The wishes are final, forever."

"So basically, the last wish is deciding to keep the package deal or throw it away."

She nodded.

"And seeing as you have already made your first wish, I assume you're eager to try out more?" she guessed. "I don't suppose you have anything in mind?"

He leaned back in his chair and thought. No killing Jack, no making Maddie fall in love with him. He already had money and power so wishing for more would just be pointless. Honestly, that really didn't leave much else. Besides of course, for...

"I think I know what I want," he said finally. "Daniel."

"Care to be a bit more specific?" she asked.

"I want him to be loyal to me, and no one else," he said.

"You do so much to get him on your side," she said and smiled at him softly. "Have you ever considered a pet? A cat maybe?"

"As if a cat would help any," he muttered. "If a cat could help I-"

"I really think it would," she interrupted him.

"I do not want just a cat!" he yelled and stood abruptly, slamming his hands on his desk. "I wish I had Daniel by my side! Daniel, do you hear me? To need to please me so bad he can't stand it!"

"Did you say 'just a cat'?" she asked, her voice a little curious.

"Just do it!" he ordered. He was getting so tired of the insinuation that a stupid little pet would make up for so many years of loneliness.

"Oh, very well," she said and smiled softly. "I will give you Daniel, exactly as you asked for. But just so you know, you are a very stupid man... Master."

He hadn't understood the insult, or why she had been so ecstatic with his wish. Until now that is.

Hearing a faint meow and a scratching at the door caused him to groan. Wonderful, he had a genie who was incredibly vexed at him and a boy who not only thought he was a cat, but seemed to have no idea what personal space was anymore. He blushed faintly at remembering what the teen had been doing and shivered.

He told himself that he was reading too much into it. That Danny had simply been rubbing against him and was being a little too playful. There was no way Desiree could be that cruel, to make a teenage boy paw at him like that with the intention of...

He blushed deeper and swallowed before he felt hands on his hips. Jerking away from them, he turned around and was shocked to see Danny purring at him, his fur now a pure white and the faint glow of a ghost around him. He could still transform?

Vlad almost groaned. Of course the boy could still transform. Why in the world would Desiree have had any reason to change that? It certainly would have made things less entertaining to her, and he hadn't had any reason to wish for her to.

Danny approached him slowly, continuing to purr as he grinned.

"Daniel," Vlad said. "Daniel, listen to me."

If the boy could understand him, he certainly wasn't acting like it. He placed his hands on the man's stomach, rubbing at him happily and meowed. The older halfa immediately grabbed his wrists, yanking the offending hands away from him and glared at the teen.

"Daniel, stop it!" he demanded. "I don't-"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because the boy suddenly shoved him, causing Vlad to fall onto his back and Danny to follow after, yanked down by Vlad's grip on him. Landing on top of the man, he purred contently and rubbed himself against the older ghost hybrid, earning a small groan. Vlad told himself firmly it was from the pain of landing so roughly, and _not_ from any kind of pleasure.

He couldn't feel any pleasure. Not from this. Not from a teenager who was not only the same gender but the son of the woman he was in love with.

Danny pressed himself closer to the man's face, his eyes wide and pretty, a shade of blue that reminded Vlad of water. The emotions in them were obvious. Warm and inviting, playful even. Everything Danny had never been towards Vlad. He didn't think he'd ever been this close to the boy, and if he had, it certainly wasn't under these kind of circumstances.

"Daniel," he whispered softly. "Do... do you have any idea what you're doing?"

He received his answer when Danny suddenly closed the gap between them, giving him a sweet, but very needy, kiss.

End of Chapter One

Shorter than what I usually do I know, but I promise the chapters are going to be longer, and with more smut than this one had. This one was pretty much just for plot.

Hey, it's gotta go somewhere.

Anyway, I hope everyone liked this, especially you Shizuka. Reviews are more than appreciated.


	2. Corrections and Collars

Second chapter in Pretty Pet. I'm sorry for teasing you guys. Really, I didn't mean it. But there's a lot more Vlad/Danny in this chapter, so hopefully you can all forgive me?

Okay, so I don't own Danny. If I did, well this show probably never would have made it on Nickelodeon. Guess it's probably a good thing I don't own it then.

Chapter Two: Corrections and Collars

The kiss shouldn't have felt as good as it did, but Vlad couldn't deny the pleasure that came from it. The warmth, the soft pressure, the intoxicating smell of Danny being so close to him. He groaned as his grip on the boy's wrists eased and smaller arms snaked around his neck.

"Daniel," he breathed as the boy's mouth left his, moving down his chin and to his neck. He shuddered at the soft kisses trailing over his neck before his eyes flashed open.

What was he doing?! The boy was sixteen for God's sake! More than that, Vlad didn't want him. Not like this...

"Thats it!" Vlad growled and rolled the boy over quickly, yanking him off of Vlad and pinning him to the floor. Danny only purred and rubbed his hips against Vlad's, probably thinking that the older man was dominating him. He tried to ignore his arousal and shifted to his ghost form, one of his hands glowing with ecto-energy before he shocked the boy.

He tried to keep from being harsh. It really wasn't the boy's fault, and he felt a twinge of guilt when he gave a yowl before falling into unconsciousness. He told himself than it was better than just letting the boy have his way though.

"Desiree!" he yelled. "Get out here!"

"You called, Master?" she asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"You need to fix this," he hissed at her but she only laughed.

"Do I really need to tell you the rules yet again?" she asked as she watched him pick up the boy and began to carry him off. She followed as he walked to a guest bedroom and phased through the door. He set the teen down gently and shifted back to his human form before turning and glaring at the genie. She simply crossed her arms and stubbornly stared back at him.

"This is ridicules," he said. "You must be able to do something."

"I don't see why you expect me to do anything," she replied. "I gave you what you wanted."

"This is not what I-"

"I wish I had Daniel by my side. Daniel, do you hear me, to need to please me so bad he can't stand it!"

Vlad froze at hearing his own voice, his own wish repeated back at him, word for word.

"I'll admit," she said, "that I added some features for the fun of it. But anyone would have misinterpreted your wish. Hearing it now, how do _you_ think that sounds?"

"You knew what I meant," he said.

"And you knew that I was angry with you," she scoffed back at him. "However, you lost your temper and didn't think before you acted. All that information you had and you chose to ignore it out of anger. It's your own fault. You made a stupid wish, and now you're paying for it. Look at the bright side though, it's not really that bad, is it?"

"He wants to sleep with me," Vlad said, exasperated. "How is that not bad?"

"I thought you wanted companionship," she replied. "The boy is more than willing to give it now. He needs to please you."

"I didn't want it like that," he denied.

"Hm, why do I not believe you, Master?" she asked as she floated closer and leaned in. "I saw how you enjoyed that kiss. It must have been so long since someone has touched you like that, wanted to make you feel good."

"Stop it," he hissed.

"Tell me, when was the last time," she whispered, "that someone ever wanted you that badly? Has it ever really happened? Anyone ever kiss you with such need you felt your heart stop? Touched you so sweetly neither could misunderstand how much you were needed. Pressed against you so hard you could feel their very warmth seeping into your _aching_ body."

"I said-"

"How does it feel, to be wanted? It's probably the first time anyone has ever come close to loving-"

"Be quiet!" he yelled at her, shaking.

"It's all right," she said. "I think we both know the truth. You know just as well as I do why you let him kiss you that long."

"He's just a boy," Vlad said. "It's not even legal."

"Oh, because we all know what an upstanding citizen you are when it come to the law," she laughed as she pulled away to give him his space. "Besides, it hardly bares consideration to me. It was nothing for a boy almost half his age to be engaged in sexual activity. Morality is subjective. And even today when they try to forbid it, most his age aren't virgins anymore anyway."

"He's a virgin?" Vlad asked. Really, he shouldn't have been so surprised. He had atrocious luck with girls his age it seemed.

She only shrugged though.

"I'm a genie, not an oracle," she replied.

"It doesn't matter," he said, shaking his head. "Just turn him back."

"How many times am I going to have to tell you I can't?" she asked, starting to get annoyed. "You can order me all you like, unless you plan to forsake the rest of your wishes, he's not changing."

Vlad growled. He was not giving up this easily. He had not gone to all this effort just to give up because Desiree was being difficult. He could figure this out.

He had two obvious problems. One, Danny's appearance and actions. Anyone could look at him and tell something was wrong. And secondly, how in the world was he going to deal with him missing? Maddie would panic if her son was gone for too long, and just over night was too long. He could imagine her tearing the town apart trying to find her son.

"Can you... affect one of my wishes?" he asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I want to make an amendment to my second wish. Can I use my third to do that?"

She paused and placed a hand to her chin in thought.

"As far as I know, it doesn't go against the rule," she replied. "But I can't say for sure. I suppose you can always try."

He thought about it. If it didn't work, it wouldn't count as a wish and he'd be no worse off than he was before. If it did, he'd have a solution to this problem. He'd chalk it up to a bad experience and just pretend it never happened.

"I wish I had a way to control Daniel's... condition. His feeling and looks that you affected will go away when I want. Then he can go back to his mother."

"All this just to send him back home?" she asked then sighed. "Such a waste."

"Can you do it or not?" he asked.

"Well, the wish is still in place and if you can change him to normal you can always change him back," she replied. "Very well. I can do this."

Her hands glowed a soft green energy and she formed a sphere with it before a collar suddenly formed out of it and she smiled tauntingly at him. The bell attached to the black leather jingled merrily as she hand it to him.

"What is this?" he asked, already annoyed.

"A way to control his transformations to his cat form," she replied. "When he wears that he's normal. It's just too bad you didn't think to specify how you would control his new form. Want to use another wish?"

He snorted.

"And have you twist it some other way?" he asked. "As embarrassing it might be for him, it hardly affects me in any way."

He took the collar and slipped it over the boy's neck, clasping it in place. Really, it looked ridicules on him, like he was some kinky slut, but it was better than nothing. His fur and tail was gone and his ears were no longer tufted and black.

"Is he... going to remember this?" he asked.

"I don't see why not," she informed him. "On the other hand, his mind obviously works a different way while he's a cat. I'm sure you'll find out when he wakes up."

"You aren't very helpful," he noted.

"I haven't had the need to help anyone for a long time," she responded. "Comes with heartbreak. You get bitter."

He didn't comment and only looked to the boy. Bitter. Yes, he could say that was pretty accurate.

"Did that sultan love you?" he asked softly and looked at her.

He had almost expected her to get angry. Instead her usual grin faltered and she sighed. For a flicker of a moment, she no longer looked like a seductive genie with a body any man would kill for, but instead a heart broken girl with a sad face.

"He said he did," she said softly. "He promised me a whole kingdom. But... I would have never really needed it. I was happy at his side. It was someone else got in the way."

He cleared his throat but she shot him a look before he could say anything.

"I know what you're thinking and you can just stop right there," she said. "I don't need pity or any kind of empathizing. You want to do anything for me, don't offer empty, pretty words. Finish your wishes and release me."

"I'm just going to let him go when he wakes up," he said. "I'm done with you for now."

"How very kind of you, Master," she snorted and flew away through the ceiling.

He gave a little shake of his head in irritation and sat down on the bed next to the boy. Danny slept on, not giving any indication that he knew who was next to him. He looked peaceful as he laid on his side, his arms curled up close to his chest and his hair lying over his face. Vlad subconsciously reached out and moved the hair out of the way and smiled softly.

He really did see Danny as his son. Cocky and arrogant, but what teenager wasn't? A halfa, just like him, and really the only one who could understand what it was like to be something like that. He had his faults, but Vlad knew he himself was anything short of perfect. Danny was loyal, smart, kind, and passionate about life as well. In reality, he really was the perfect companion.

Vlad blinked and pulled his hand away, forcing himself to breathe normally. A prefect son, not companion. Sure, it could be the same thing, but Desiree was was playing games with his head. He couldn't afford to have thoughts like that. It was dangerous ground that he had every reason to stay away from.

With his hands safely on his lap and away from the boy, he just let him sleep. He really should have just woken him up, but he couldn't find himself to bother the boy. If Daniel did remember this, he had no desire to rush the panicked yelling and freaking out. He wouldn't be surprised if the word fruitloop was thrown in his face a few times at least, if not a few ecto-blasts as well.

For once, Vlad wouldn't have blamed him.

It was only about ten minutes or so before Danny began to stir, but to Vlad it seemed like it had been much, much longer. He hastily stood, not wanting to be too close to the boy when he woke up.

"Arg, man my head hurts," Danny groaned as he sat up. He placed a hand to his forehead, trying to rub the pain away as he sat up slowly. "What in the world... happ..."

He trailed off as he looked up at Vlad and swallowed.

"Sleep well?" Vlad asked, not entirely sure how to act in this situation. He needed to know if Daniel remembered what he did or not.

"Vlad..." Danny said and suddenly went green. "Oh my god!"

Well, that answered that question.

"Before you start screaming and running for the mouth wash, I'll have you know I hardly enjoyed it either," Vlad said. It was time for bold-face lying, something he was incredibly good at. "Honestly Daniel, how often did you have pizza this last week?"

"Hey, I'm a teenager. So what if I eat junk food?" he snapped. "Besides, you can't tell me you tasted that. Don't act like I don't wash my teeth."

"I would never dream of questioning your hygiene," Vlad drawled, especially since he'd been able to taste the mint on Danny's breath, even before the kiss.

"Exactly what did you do to me anyway?" Danny asked. "Seriously you freak, what is your problem?"

"Desiree playing around," Vlad sighed. "I'm working on the situation. Just be happy you aren't stuck like that. Just be sure to keep the collar on."

"Collar?" he asked before feeling at his neck. "What the?! What the hell is this?!"

"You're language is atrocious," the billionaire reprimanded. "It's better than staying as you were."

"You had to pick a belled collar?"

"Again, blame Desiree," Vlad replied. "She finds this whole situation entirely amusing."

"How am I going to explain this?" he asked.

Vlad shrugged.

"I guess you could take to wearing turtle necks, or claim it's a fashion statement. Miss Manson certainly gets away with walking around looking like a fool."

"Hey," Danny said warningly but Vlad only ignored him.

"You don't like it, but it's still better than the alternative. Don't take it off, or we both pay. I'll figure this out."

"You'll figure this out?" Danny asked in a mocking tone. "Yeah, somehow I don't feel very reassured."

"Your assurance or not, it's going to be taken care of," Vlad said. "For now, I'd suggest you go back to your own house before your mother starts to worry."

"Like I'd want to stay here," Danny snapped at him before going ghost and going intangible and flying off through the wall.

Danny couldn't believe this. He didn't know what was going on but he was going to find out. He made a face at the memories of kissing Vlad and stopped suddenly to gag.

"Gross!" he yelled suddenly. "Oh god, this is just wrong on so many levels. I hate him!"

"I am sorry to say, but I don't think that's entirely true."

Danny whirled around and saw Desiree smile at him and wave her fingers at him in a mock greeting.

"What did you do to me?" Danny demanded as they floated in above Vlad's house.

"Me? Nothing more than what I normally do," she responded. "I granted a wish and put a spin on it so it was entertaining. I made someone miserable... well in this case, two people. Ironic really, considering you both could have been very happy if you'd just gone with it."

"You're sick!" he yelled at her.

"Oh please, little boy," she said and rolled her eyes. "You think it's so disgusting for two people of them same gender to care about each other?"

"I don't care about Vlad! Why did he wish for something so perverted anyway?"

"Hmm, well he wished for you to want him and be by his side," she informed him.

"Well I wish for it to go back the way he was. Cancel out his wish!"

"Sorry," she said and crossed her arms, her nails drumming at her soft flesh. "But the ingenious plan of forcing me to do what you want through a wish isn't going to work this time. I'm as stuck to Vlad as you are. He trapped me with a lamp, and has four more wishes to go until I'm free."

"Lamp?"

"Never you mind," she replied.

"You aren't going to make this easy on me, are you?"

"I hadn't planned on it."

"Great," he muttered.

"Yes, no fast solution. Heaven forbid you men think."

"Desiree, I'm not in the mood to play."

"Well, too bad for you, I'm not either," she said with a snarl. "But I don't have a choice. If I have to suffer, than so do you."

Faster than he could blink, she reach out and snatched his collar with her thin fingers. Dragging him back down to the ground against his will, she cackled in a way that really worried him.

"Go play with our Master," she said as she grinned wickedly and phased it off his neck. He made a wild snatch for it but she only held it out of his grasp before he gave a little lurch and fell to his hands and knees.

She smiled down at the cat boy and scratched at his ears. He purred and and rubbed his head into the affection.

"I bet you want to go play, don't you?" she cooed at him. She'd always really liked cats. "Hm, I think I might make this a bit more interesting."

She pointed a hand at the sky and lighting immediately clapped loudly, creating a harsh boom. Danny jumped but the hand still scratching his ears glowed and his ghost form melted away, leaving him with black hair and blue eyes, a little wide with fear.

"Well, we can't have you phase back in immediately, can we?" she said and petted him. "There, there. Your owner will care for you after this, I promise."

She left Danny to mewl pathetically after her and floated back into the house, collar in hand. She knew instinctively she wouldn't be able to hide this from Vlad for long. He'd wished he could be the one to control the change, so she couldn't deny him access to it, but as long as he didn't waste another wish saying she couldn't take it off, she could play with Daniel anytime she wanted. She frowned for a moment and thought. Probably best not to do it too often, he might just if she gave the both of them too much trouble. For now it was just going to be fun to watch Vlad find his soaked little kitty in the rain.

---------

Thunder crashed loudly and Vlad sighed. As if he wasn't going to have enough trouble sleeping as it was. He sat up in his bed and tossed the sheets aside, his actions a little rougher than usual from his frustration.

He may have found a temporary solution for his problem, but he knew better than to think it would last for long. He needed to come up with a solution that wouldn't blow up in his face, like his other wishes.

He had already gone through three so far, which meant four more. He didn't want to waste anymore wishes than what he already had on this ridiculousness. He needed to find some other way to fix this situation, and still turn it to his advantage.

He thought he heard a faint sound and looked up, curious. It sounded like... mice in the walls or something. He sighed. Was Desiree really so desperate to annoy him?

The scratching got more insistent and his eyes shot up when a he heard a sudden yowl over the pouring rain. His gaze snapped over to the window. Oh no.

Something made him get up and rush over to the window and look down through it. It was hard to tell through the sheets of rain, but he could see the faint outline of a person who looked to be scratching at the walls. Vlad didn't even take the time to be annoyed or confused, instead immediately flinging the window open. A drenched Danny suddenly jumped up on the window sill before crashing into Vlad, knocking him on his backside as Danny clung to him and cried.

"Daniel?" he asked and noticed the lack of collar. "Daniel, what happened?"

The boy did nothing to answer him, only pushing into him as much as possible and soaking Vlad's pajamas. After a moment Vlad sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy and held him, fighting off the chill and fear gripping poor Danny.

"I suppose no cat has ever cared for the rain," he murmured and stoked the boy's hair. "But what happened to your... Of course. Desiree!"

"You figure things out so quickly," the genie noted as she appeared in the room, a leather collar jingling merrily in her hands.

"Give me that," he ordered.

"Very well," she said and dropped the thing next to him. "I wouldn't put it on him though."

"And why not?" Vlad asked. "Have you poisoned it somehow? Warped it so it'll kill him? What?"

"Nothing like that," she said, waving her hands a little in her defense. "It's just that his powers are gone for the time being, and this storm is going to last until tomorrow. He would leave, but without his powers to get him home quickly and this rain storm, do you think he'd get far? The poor thing would probably end up sick or hurt."

"You did this on purpose," he said.

"Of course I did," she replied, not even trying to deny it.

"Why?"

"I want him to spend the night," she replied and shrugged. "Of course Master, you could always just let him go anyways, or wish for his powers to return before tomorrow."

Lighting suddenly cracked in the sky and the power flickered before shutting off completely. Danny cried out and shoved his face in Vlad's chest, seeming terrified.

"At least he isn't after sex right now," she consoled in a mocking tone, causing him to scowl.

"I'm not wasting wishes, and you aren't forcing me into it," Vlad informed her.

"Either way, it's entertaining for me," she told him. "Poor thing is shaking though. He looks like he could use some warming up. Shall I draw a bath for him Master?"

He glared at her, but she only chuckled. He shook his head. Let her have her sick little games. Danny was starting to shake pretty badly and he needed to get out of his sopping wet clothes.

"Fine," he muttered before the genie floated away and out of his sight. He looked down at the teen and stroked his hair. "Hey, look at me."

He had to wonder how much Daniel could understand in this state, because he lifted his head as if on command and looked up at Vlad. His blue eyes were wide with fear and tears were still streaking down his face.

"Come now Daniel, don't cry," Vlad said and brushed at his wet cheeks. "Don't yell at me for this later. We both know you'd run off and get hurt, just like she said. You're stubborn like that."

He didn't know why he was bothering trying to reason with Danny. He knew the boy would remember this and react badly, but Vlad still had to try to placate him. It was going to be a fruitless effort though. If he could reason with Daniel, he'd just put the collar back on. He knew he had to do this, for the boy's own good.

That was it. Just paternal instinct, that was all. He had no other reason to want the boy in this state.

Danny looked up at him, his expression open and curious. Vlad ignored it and stood, the younger halfa cradled in his arms. Walking out of his room and into the hallway, he made his way to the only light source he saw and rolled his eyes after nudging the door open with his foot.

"She isn't even trying to be subtle," he groaned in annoyance as he looked around the bathroom. It was large to begin with and on every surface there were hundreds of candles burning, giving the room plenty of light to work with. They were were all white and he smelt vanilla coming off them, mixing with another scent he could not identify. Looking to the large tub, he thought the water looked a faint red underneath the large clumps of bubbles resting on the water. Desiree must have mixed some kind of oil in the water.

He had no reason to trust the woman and gently set Danny on the floor. He immediately got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Vlad's waist, but since the action did nothing to impair him, Vlad only put up with it and slowly stuck a hand in the water.

A little hot, but perfect for someone chilled to the bone, and Vlad wasn't feeling any strange effect like an urge to jump the boy. The water seemed safe enough and Vlad could only guess the genie really did just want Danny to take bath.

"Odd woman, " Vlad said and turned his attention back to Danny. "I know you aren't going to like this. I promise I won't look."

He set to stripping the boy, something Danny didn't mind in the slightest and smiled as he purred. Vlad steadfastly kept his eyes trained on Danny's face as he lifted him up and placed him in the tub.

"There," Vlad said. "Now wash up."

The boy only stared at him for a second before smiling widely and splashed the water at Vlad.

"Ack! Hey!" the man cried out as he tried to shield himself with his arms. He still got soaked though and he glared at the boy. Danny only purred and leaned forward to lick at Vlad's cheek.

"Daniel... stop," Vlad said. He was getting too tired to react like he knew he should. Besides, he was getting too use to this situation to be jumping every time Danny touched him. "You aren't going to wash yourself, are you? Fine, but I don't want to hear it in the morning, understand?"

Grabbing a cloth, he dunked it in the water and knelt over the tub, setting to washing the boy. Danny behaved for the most part, giving little sounds of pleasure at the treatment. Vlad did his best to ignore the feelings in the pit of his stomach at the boy's reaction and kept his mind on the task at hand. He ran the clothe over Danny's arms and chest, rubbing at his face at the boy squirmed and tried to pull away, and finally set to washing his back.

Since his own shirt was soaked already, Vlad unbuttoned it and tossed it to the floor with a little plop before dipping his arms underwater and seeing to Danny's back and legs. He flat out refused to get anywhere near Danny's most private area, knowing there was no way either of them would ever be able to live that down. Once all the skin was taking care of, Vlad grabbed some shampoo for Danny's fur, feeling he might as well clean him properly.

"You know, we can probably figure this out," Vlad said conversationally. "Desiree isn't going to be able to do this forever. I'm sure there's a loophole, an avenue I haven't thought of yet. This isn't going to work if you change on me every five minutes though. I don't know how Desiree got that collar off of you, but try to be more careful next time."

He only received a soft meow in response and Vlad helped him out of the tub before grabbing a towel and drying him off.

"You need clothes, and a place to sleep," Vlad said and firmly wrapped the towel around Danny's waist before taking his hand and leading him down the dark hall and back into his bedroom.

Danny was still a bit smaller than Vlad was, but the pajamas the man dug out for him fit well enough. He had to rip a small hole in the pants for Danny's tail, but it was mostly because he didn't want the waist band that low on the boy. It would be just asking for trouble.

"Bed now," he told Danny. "You and I both need our sleep."

Danny seemed perfectly content with following Vlad as he walked to the guest bedroom Danny had woken up in and held the door open. He didn't go in though, and only looked at Vlad expectantly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Vlad asked. "Go on."

Danny only continued to stare and Vlad, beginning to get irritated beyond belief, grabbed the boy and walked over to the bed, forcing him onto the mattress.

"Go to sleep," Vlad ordered and turned away but Danny quickly jumped up to cling at his waist.

"Daniel! Daniel, get off of me!" Vlad said hotly but another boom of thunder only made the cat yowl and cling tighter to him.

Vlad looked down at the boy and his expression softened. Even without the storm, Danny would probably be very vehement about sleeping away from Vlad. Even if he were to leave, the boy would only follow him. This cat version of him was just as bit as stubborn as the normal boy, they only wanted two radically different things, that was all.

"Oh, very well," Vlad said and pushed Danny back into the bad. He covered him up with the comforter before climbing in as well. He made sure he was above the sheets so contact with Danny was limited, but there was no stopping the boy from happily cuddling into him. Vlad actually felt his lips tug upwards and stroked Danny's head, petting him softly.

"Go to sleep," Vlad said again, only this time it was a faint whisper against Danny's forehead before his eyes closed and he felt slumber tug at him, unaware of the red eyes watching them as Desiree smirked softly before phasing out of the room.

End of Chapter Two

Well, there you go guys. Some pure Danny/Vlad fluff for you. Don't worry, it's going to be getting smutty pretty soon. I'd say fourth, fifth chapter tops.

Aside from a vague outline, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. If you have requests or suggestions, feel free to make them. You want to see Danny licking whip cream off Vlad, or for Desiree to experiment and see exactly what would catnip do to Danny, or heck have suggestions on how Danny's friends are going to react? Well, then tell me. I could use some ideas since I really don't want this to fizzle and die.

...

I see so much craziness following.

Anyway, please review. All of them will be treated like gods, worshiped, loved, and given human sacrifices.


	3. Morning After

Wow, you people really love your Vlad/Danny, don'cha? It's okay, I love it too. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews that practically promised me bodily harm if I didn't continue.

I feel loved.

Anyway, I have a big request of all you people. I have to admit, I always write my stories in a bit of a hurry, and for some reason, whenever I read over it before I post it, I catch some stuff, but not all. I think it's because I already knows whats SUPPOSE to be there, so I start to skim without even meaning to.

I am therefore looking for a beta. I need someone who can read over my stuff once I'm finished with it and return it to me asap. Updating regularly is very important to me, so if you can read the story over and get it back to me by the next day or so, please let me know. It's getting more and more embarrassing to be reading over my stuff later on (to keep my head fresh of what I want to do, mostly) and seeing mistakes all over the bloody thing.

Also, I don't own Danny Phantom. I can't count how many times I've said this. I would wish I did, but Desiree would probably just turn me into Butch Hartman. NOOOOES! lol Kidding. I just like being me is all. I'm happy being me, even if Butch does own the show.

Chapter 3: Morning After

Danny's eyes opened slowly and he shifted a little, looking around.

He was in a nice bedroom, certainly not his own. It didn't take long for him to piece together where he was and why. He looked over and saw Vlad next to him, still asleep and thankfully not pressed up against him, instead several inches of space between them. Danny sighed in relief. If they had been cuddling when Danny woke up, he would have freaked.

He wanted to start screaming, he really did. Everything was telling him to jump up, beat the crap out of the man while he was sleeping, and then run for the hills. But one thing stopped him.

His memories of last night.

Vlad had not been pleased about last night at all. He had taken care of Danny, done his best not to do anything to him that they both would have found uncomfortable later on. The teen remembered Vlad washing him and blushed, not because it seemed so sexual but... because it hadn't been. It had been a tender sort of moment that he couldn't deny made him feel a little jolt when he thought about it.

He rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling, his mind fuzzy as he thought. He would have been so much happier if Vlad had tried to do something to him, and he could have just gotten angry and disgusted. As it was, he felt... weird. Vlad had been nothing short of a gentlemen to him last night, caring for him and keeping him safe.

'But he didn't let you leave either,' he thought angrily and immediately sat up. 'He could have put that collar on you. You could have made it home somehow.'

He knew it was a shallow excuse to get mad, and that, no he wouldn't have made it home. After all, he was in Wisconsin, a long ways away from Amity Park. Flying back would have been hard enough, but walking? It just wasn't going to happen. Not that would have stopped him from being stubborn and trying to leave anyway. He suppose Vlad had done the right thing, as much at Danny loathed to admit it.

His felt the collar at his throat and wondered briefly who had put it there. Probably Desiree, not doubt trying to freak him out when he woke up. Well, he wasn't giving her the satisfaction. Instead he climbed out of the bed as calmly as he could. The first thing he wanted to do was make sure he had his powers back, and then he could get dressed in his normal clothing before he had to face the rest of this mess.

Concentrating, two white ring encircled him and he easily shifted to his ghost form. Grinning, he did a little dance to congratulate himself.

"Oh yeah, I'm a ghost again," he chanted. "Who's bad? Who's-"

He stopped himself and slapped his forehead before going back to his human state. He was acting like an idiot. What if Vlad had woken up to that? As if their situation wasn't awkward enough as it was. A quick look assured him the other man was still blissfully unconscious and Danny, satisfied, decided he needed to get dressed.

Padding his way back to the bathroom, he was happy to see his clothing was dry and folded up on top of the hamper. They smelled of detergent and he didn't even care who had cleaned them up for him, he was just happy to be able to get dressed. He dumped the pajamas on the floor and pulled his jeans and T-shirt on, ready to get the heck out of here.

He felt something in his pocket and he pulled out his cell phone. He'd turned it off the night before, about to hit the movies with Sam and Tucker before he had suddenly found himself at Vlad's house, literally pawing at the other man.

He blushed deeply at the image and shook his head before turning his phone on, almost jumping when it practically screamed his ring tone at him. He quickly flipped it open, seeing it was Sam and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Danny!_" he heard the goth cry out. "_Oh, it's about time you answered your phone! Where are you? Are you okay? Did a ghost show up last night? Why didn't you call Tucker or I? We've been trying to reach you-_"

"SAM!" Danny snapped. "Calm down, you sound like Jazz. Geez."

"_Well sorry,_" Sam drawled, though she sounded like she was getting father and farther away from hyperventilating. That was a good sign at least. "_You didn't show up to the movies last night and we've been worried. We even tried calling home, but when your mom and dad said you never came home, they sorta freaked too._"

"Oh great," Danny muttered. He'd figured it would happen, but it still kinda embarrassed him. Any other sixteen-year-old that didn't come in for the night would just be grounded when he got home. His had probably been running around with Fenton Gear all last night to find him. "Well, don't worry. I'm fine... sorta."

"_Sorta?_"

Danny swallowed. He could not confess to her what was happening to him. Sam was a great friend, but some things were just way too embarrassing.

"I had a run in with some ghosts last night," Danny said, careful not to lie, but not to let out too much of the truth either. "I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'll fill you and Tucker in later, okay?"

"_Okay. Are you home now?_"

"No," he said and stalled. "Look, I promise I'll tell you everything once I get home." 'And figure out a convincing lie,' he added mentally.

"_Well, alright. I'll call Tucker and let him know you're okay._" She didn't sound utterly convinced, but it was good enough for him at the moment.

"Thanks Sam. I'll let you both know when I get home," he said and hung up the phone. He looked at his missed calls list and sighed. Close to fifty and all from Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and his mom. He considered calling up his parents to let him know he was okay, but stopped himself and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Once he had a good enough excuse, then he'd contact them. It was bad enough he was probably going to be grounded for the rest of the summer, he didn't need them to be suspicious of anything on top of it.

Trudging back to the bedroom, he took a quick look inside. Vlad was still asleep and while Danny didn't want to leave without talking to him, he was in no rush to wake the man. Figuring that he could wait while he thought about what he was going to tell his parents anyway, he made his way down the hall and into the kitchen. His stomach was growling at him, and he really wanted some food.

"And what can I make you this morning, young sir?" a maid asked him cheerfully as she stood in the kitchen.

Danny stared at her for a second and nearly blanched. Long flowing black hair, red eyes, even in the French maid outfit (which he noticed with a blush was cut relatively low), and without the green skin, he could recognize Desiree in an instant.

"Whu... uh... I," he stammered and the genie laughed a little.

"Well, I was going to ask if the disguise was a little over the top but I see you've answered that on for me already," she said loftily. "I have to admit, it's been a while since I've made myself look human. I almost miss it."

"Why... why do you look like a maid?" he finally managed out.

"Well, I certainly couldn't walk around in my regular clothes, now could I?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I mean, why are you making yourself look human?"

"Oh," she said. "Actually, it's to make sure Vlad doesn't have any problems. He doesn't have many human servants, just the cook and his driver. I did notice a lack of a full time maid. According to his schedule, he only has a weekly cleaning service. I figured I'd fit in just fine if I disguised myself."

"I'm surprised you care," Danny muttered, still feeling sore about last night.

"Well, honestly, I don't. This is for my own benefit," she explained. "I'm enjoying causing the man problems, but I certainly can't pop in any time I want looking like I usually do. Someone might show up at his door step and see me. I certainly don't need anyone calling some ghost hunters on me. As it is, this is much less of a hassle. So, want some breakfast?"

"Uh... shouldn't that be the cooks job?"

"Oh, he quit last night," she said and smiled in a way that made Danny wonder just what she had done to the poor guy. "Not surprisingly, this place is so bad for being haunted. The driver should feel lucky he only waits in the limo most of the day. He won't be getting in my way, luckily for him. I imagine Vlad will have to find someone to replace his lost help later on. But in the meantime... I'll be all too happy to serve you."

The way she phrased herself was much too seductive and he embarrassedly looked away. However, he could tell she was just teasing him from the mocking laughter that hit his ears mere moments later. Blushing, he scolded himself for having such a perverted mind this morning, even if it was her fault.

"Oh my boy, you're such a child sometimes," she said and waved her hand. A seat at the dining table came alive all of a sudden and came at him, suddenly scooping him up as he gave a startled yell and galloping back to place, leaving him feeling a little motion sickness all of a sudden.

"I could have sat down on my own," he snarled at her.

"Yes, but this was more amusing," she replied. "So, what would you like to eat? Anything you desire."

"I just want some cereal," he replied, feeling a little awkward.

"Would you like to eat some fruit loops?" she asked innocently.

"Sure... NO!" he yelled, the image coming to his head not at all welcome. He breathed deeply, trying not to blush.

"How about I just pick?" she said soothingly, as if having no idea what she had just caused him to think of. With a sweep of her hands, a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes appeared in front of him, along with a large glass of milk and some silverware.

"It's not poisoned, is it?" he asked cautiously but she only patted his back reassuringly.

"Danny, Danny," she said with a smile. "If I was going to kill you, I'd use my hands."

Her smile turned to a bitter smirk and she walked away, leaving him to wonder if he should feel reassured or threatened.

He tried eating, but his throat was a bit too constricted. Even as hungry as he was, he wasn't processing the food well. It tasted pretty good though, so he tried to enjoy it as best he could. He didn't try to make conversation with the genie, not wanting to talk to her that much anyway. Besides, he was getting his answers from Vlad. He had a feeling any time spent attempting to question Desiree would be wasted.

He wasn't even half way through his breakfast by the time Vlad came down, dressed his in normal black suit, looking distinctly unruffled and calm. He promptly lost the look the second he saw Desiree leaning a little on the counter of the kitchen and waving coyly at him. Danny snickered, despite his earlier reaction being hardly any better.

"Morning Master," she said. "Breakfast?"

"I'm not even going to ask," the billionaire halfa groaned. "I need some coffee."

"Right away."

"You're not counting that as a wish, are you?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, if only it were that easy," she snorted.

Vlad and Danny glanced at each other for a moment before they both quickly looked away. To say the tension was a little thick was an understatement. Danny shifted uncomfortably and Vlad took a seat, careful not to look at him. In fact, Desiree seemed to be the only one in a joyful mood, something both males were finding incredibly irritating.

"Desiree," Vlad snapped suddenly when she started whistling what sound suspiciously like a belly dancing tune. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," she replied with a smirk and sat a steaming cup of coffee in front of the man. "I'll leave you two alone."

Vlad was trembling and Danny had a distinct impression he was fighting the urge not to throw the mug at the woman as she left, practically cackling in glee. The teen sighed. Well, at least they were alone now.

'To talk!' he reminded himself firmly. 'We're alone to talk!'

"Daniel," Vlad asked. "Are you alright?"

Danny shot him a look and the older man coughed.

"Of course. Foolish question. I apologize," he said, amending himself.

"Yeah," Danny muttered and poked his remaining pancakes with his fork. With a small groan, he pushed it away. Even if he had been in the mood to eat before, he certainly wasn't now. "Look, what the hell is going on here? I don't want some vague explanation from you either. I want the truth, all of it. Desiree mentioned some lamp, and she can't undo her wishes. What have you done?"

Vlad arched an eyebrow at Danny and was met with an angry, and determined, glare. The teen had no intention of letting this go, and honestly, any excuse that Vlad could think of was much too complicated. The truth itself was hard enough to fathom, and if Desiree heard him lie, she'd probably blurt the truth seconds later just to complicate things.

"I acquired an interesting item recently, a genie's lamp that has the unique ability to temporarily enslave free genies," he explained. "I had the idea of trapping Desiree in it, but my wishes haven't exactly been working out the way I had hopped for."

"I would hope so," Danny muttered. To think Vlad actually wanted him to be a catboy was beyond creepy. "And you wished for me?"

"Among other things," Vlad replied evasively. "I wanted you to be loyal to me, as a son, but sadly I didn't specify that part. She's been having a ball at my expense ever since."

"And the cat part?" Danny pressed.

"You really are upset about that, aren't you?"

"I have every right to be!" Danny yelled in frustration. "I'm a cat for God's sake. And apparently for some sick reason, I want to jump your ugly old body!"

Vlad frowned.

"I hadn't realized I was such a bad choice for companionship," he muttered.

"Oh please, don't start with the pity crap," the teen drawled. "You're lonely, over forty, and pathet-"

Vlad stood roughly and slammed his hands on the arms on Danny's chair, pressing his face close to the boy's. Danny swallowed at the lack of space between them but the angry glare in Vlad's eyes kept him from saying anything.

"Now you listen here," Vlad hissed. "It would have been very easy for me to just leave you in the position you were in and no one would have had to know. I wasted one of my wishes to help you, and I have been trying very hard to make this situation somewhat bearable for you. Let me remind you that it was you that was crawling all over me and I was the one who resisted, not the other way around. Now if want to stay like this forever, then feel free to continue mouthing off. It certainly isn't my problem if you have to wear that ridiculous collar for the rest of your life. But if you don't, then I suggest you stop with the pathetic, adolescent insults."

"Could you... maybe back up?" Danny managed weakly, to which Vlad smirked.

Maybe it was the frustration of not having the situation in his control, or maybe it was the fact he actually had felt pleasure when Danny had been so physical with him as a cat, but for whatever reason, Vlad was feeling rather vindictive. Reaching out for him, he stroked the boy's face, pleased when he flushed and looked away.

"I wonder, maybe you don't mind this as much as you claim," he taunted. "Maybe you really do feel something for me besides your silly little, misguided hatred. Hmm, is Desiree's spell only affecting you enough that you simply need to be truthful with your feelings?"

"Wha- what are you talking about?!" Danny cried out, blushing beat red. "Stop it!"

Vlad smiled and pulled away, straightening up.

"I think I've made my point," Vlad stated. "Remember, I wasted one of my wishes to help you, and I'm no doubt going to need to use more. You should be grateful."

"Well, you could have not wished for me at all, that would have saved us all a whole lot of trouble," Danny muttered, trying to forget about that awkward little moment just a second ago. That Fruit Loop had some serious issues. "Desiree mentioned you had four more wishes?"

"Yes, and I need to think more carefully about how I use them. I can't believe I've wasted almost half of them on this nonsense."

"Hey, why didn't you wish for Mom?" Danny asked suddenly.

"It wasn't allowed," Vlad replied. "I can't use a wish to make someone love me romantically."

"But... you still could have made her want you."

Vlad blinked, realizing this was true. He knew the next question too, 'Why haven't you?' Honestly, it was a question Vlad was suddenly wondering himself. Why hadn't he? Certainly he would have preferred having Maddie's heart, but if she were to be by his side in any means he should have wanted to jump at the opportunity, shouldn't he?

"Vlad?"

"Are you actually asking me to wish for your mother to be a sex slave to me?" Vlad snapped, trying to distract them both from the nagging doubt about all of this.

"What?! No way!" Danny replied hotly.

"Then please stop worrying about it," he shot back. "I'm more interested in you at the moment!"

Danny stared at him and Vlad swallowed. That hadn't come out right.

"That is to say, I..."

"I know what you meant," the teenager said softly, looking away and blushing a little. "Do... you know anyway to fix this?"

The older halfa paused. Did he know a way? Yes, of course he did. But he still was unwilling to use it. Not that he should tell Danny that. If he knew the truth, the boy would bother him nonstop about forsaking his wishes in order to _fix_ him.

"I'm working on a solution," Vlad replied. "Just be glad all you have to put up with is a collar."

"Hey, you're not going to make anymore wishes about me when I'm not around, are you?"

"I don't see how that is really any of your business."

"Uh, hello, you turned me into a cat," Danny reminded him. "I think if you're going to mess around with my life anymore, I should have a say in it."

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands Daniel," Vlad informed him. "After all, I'm the one with the wishes. I can do as I please."

"Vlad," Danny snarled before sighing. He had a feeling he knew what Vlad wanted. Damn bastard. "Please?"

"What?" the older man asked, a little shocked.

"Please don't make any more wishes without me," he reiterated. "Look, I know you don't have to and all that crap, but really... don't do it, okay? At least, not without me. We can think this out better together than on our own."

Vlad looked at the boy, actually being polite and asking for something calmly. It certainly was something for the history books. He sighed and nodded his head.

"I suppose it doesn't affect me in anyway," he replied. "Very well, you have my word. Now, don't you think you should contact your parents?"

"Uh... oh yeah," Danny said. "I haven't even thought of what I'm going to tell them."

"Tell them the truth," Vlad supplied with a shrug.

"The truth? Vlad are you crazy? Why would I want to tell them the truth?!"

"Not the whole truth," he responded. "Just tell them that you were out, doing whatever it is you do in your free time, and that a ghost attacked you. Your memories are sketchy, but you remember them kidnapping you and keeping you over night. Not only will it save you from being grounded, they will probably coddle you for the next two weeks or so."

"Why do you care whether I get grounded or not?" Danny asked.

"If you are forbidden from leaving the house, how am I to get you over here when we try to figure out this mess?" he asked flatly. "I suggest you run on home and act panicked, so they'll buy your story."

"Yeah," Danny said and ran a hand though his hair. "I guess I should go."

He stood up and looked at Vlad before blushing and glancing away.

"Hey Vlad," he said softly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

Danny fidgeted a little and took a deep breathe, not sure exactly how to ask, or even really wanting to, but he knew he had to. He needed to know for sure.

"What are we gonna do... if we can't fix this?" he asked, this voice betraying how worried he felt.

"Well, you are half ghost already, is being part cat really that bad?" Vlad asked humorlessly.

"Vlad, I'm serious."

Vlad sighed and glanced over a the boy. He certainly was worried. His whole mannerism was betraying him; his voice, his expression, even his fists that were clenched were a tell tale sign of Danny's distress. Frowning, he cautiously planted his hand on the teen's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Daniel," he said softly. "I'll take care of you. I promise."

Danny chewed his bottom lip, not entirely sure of these weird emotions floating around in his stomach. It had to just be Desiree's magic affecting him. That was all.

"I... I gotta go," he said and pulled away from the other man, practically fleeing from the room, intending to just go ghost and use Vlad's portal to get home. He didn't think he could have taken looking at the other man any longer, not while he'd had that soft, and seemingly so un-Vlad expression on his face.

Vlad watched him go, his hand still held up as he looked at it. He sighed and sat back down before putting a hand to his face. He didn't know why, but he was incredibly upset to see him go. He'd had the craziest thought of ripping that collar right off and taking Danny back to bed to cuddle with his "cat".

"I have to stop this," he murmured. "I love Maddie. I... I love her..."

He shook his head, for the first time in his life, saying that truly made him feel pathetic. He loved a woman who had never shown any interest in him for over twenty years and was married to someone completely different from him? Yet for some reason, it still seemed less pitiful than the fact that he wanted the companionship of her son even more... and seemed to be having better luck with the boy... even if it wasn't at a son. He swallowed and remembered the kiss, remembering how the warm, soft pressure had invoked a deeper heat in him than any fantasy of Maddie ever had.

End of Chapter Three

Yeah, even more talking. I'm sorry, really I am. I know, how dare I build a relationship instead of just making my usual smut? I promise it is coming, and soon. If they'd just stop with the bloody character development!

In any case, review, review, review! You will be loved and appreciated forever for your contribution to my steadily swelling ego.


	4. Back Home

I updated pretty quickly here. For some reason it's just been begging to get written and I couldn't concentrate until I got it out of my head and written out.

Danny Phantom isn't mine. Waah! He belongs to... Vlad. Yeah, he belongs to Vlad. I can live with that.

Chapter Four: Back Home

It was actually surprisingly easy for Danny to convince his mom and dad of his innocence concerning his disappearance. He'd been able to slip into the house, invisible and intangible, and got to his room in order to grab a high collared jacket that would hide what he was wearing before getting back outside. He'd rushed in, yelling like something was hot on his trail and literally ran into the arms of his mom, carrying on and giving her jumbled bits of information about green blobs grabbing him and dragging him into an alley.

Honestly, he himself thought the performance stunk. He felt like an idiot but he really didn't have much of a choice. They'd believed him and after an hour of pretending to calm down and give them a bogus story about how he'd been kidnapped as a warning to his parents to stop ghost hunting (which had gotten a loud "NEVER!" from his dad) and barely managed to escape, he was promised he was perfectly safe in the house and allowed to go to his room.

He trudged up the stairs tiredly and wasn't surprised to see Jazz waiting for him at the top of them, looking both worried and suspicious.

"You're covering up your ghost hunting with stories about... getting kidnapped by ghosts?" she asked. "Your acting was never good Brother, but have you really run out of stories so bad that you need to resort to that kind of stuff?"

"I'm not expecting an Oscar for it," he replied. "Look, I'm sorry for not letting you know that I was okay, but I'm kinda tired. Can we talk about this later?"

"Why are you wearing a jacket?" she asked as he made her way past her. He completely blew his chance at casually shrugging off the question when he froze at her curiosity and swallowed.

"Uh...," Danny said and tried to think fast.

"Danny, Sam called and told me you got caught up in ghost hunting. Did you come back here last night or something?"

"Actually," Danny said and turned to her, "I got kinda banged up last night. I didn't want Mom and Dad to see the bruises, 'cause I knew they would freak, so I came in a second ago to grab a jacket."

"Bruises?" Jazz asked and moved forward to inspect her brother. "Let me see."

"No!" Danny cried out and yanked away from her, clutching the clothing to his in a vice-like grip and backing away several steps. "No, I'm fine really. Come on Jazz, I'm sixteen. It'd be embarrassing."

"Well... okay, if you say so," she said softly and lowered her hand. She sounded hurt, and he did feel a bit guilty, but not enough to tell her the truth, not yet anyway.

"Look, I'm gonna go into my room and rest up a bit. Sam and Tucker will be by later, and I'll tell you guys everything then. For the moment, I kinda just want to be by myself," he said, trying to appease her and flashed her a small smile.

She seemed convinced and nodded at him before he ran off to his room and quickly shut the door, glad to be away from that whole mess. He groaned as he leaned against it and closed his eyes. At least he was safe for the moment, but he still needed to figure out what he was going to tell the others. He knew from first hand experience they were not going to be as easy to placate as his parents were.

He briefly considered the truth but shook his head. The last thing he wanted any of them to know was that he could transform into a cat, who apparently was very aroused by Vlad. It was just too embarrassing, and their reactions... Ugh, he'd rather not think about it actually. Turning into some kind of animal was bad enough, but the fierce attraction to the older man was just the worst.

He thought he'd be happier not remembering honestly. But he did remember, everything. He could remember the heat that was invoked in him from just looking at Vlad, the desire that had burned in his stomach, the wild need to pounce him and beg for the physical attention he knew deep down could be very pleasurable for the both of them. It was all so vivid, Danny wasn't even sure he differentiate the feelings he had now from the memories.

"No," he whimpered as he slid down against the door and onto the floor. He drew his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes, trying to make the memories go away.

He couldn't help it though. It was all still so fresh in his mind. He could still feel those hands washing him in that wonderful water, could still hear Vlad's soothing voice in his head, and how wonderfully sweet Vlad had tasted when he'd kissed the man. He gasped softly his eyes flashed open, feeling an ache in his lower stomach.

"Ah... I can't like him," he whimpered, as if pleading his own body to stop feeling like this. He squeezed his legs together and tried to will the throbbing to go away.

His hand moved to his stomach, trying to rub away the feeling. It was starting to hurt, like his muscles were clenched and refused to relax. The tips of his fingers traveled lower, now at the edge of his jeans, and he whimpered. His collar felt itchy and he found himself wanting to take it of. In fact, all of his clothes felt uncomfortable on him. He felt so hot. Was the air conditioner broken or something? Maybe that's why he felt so hot.

He couldn't imagine the jacket was helping any. He really should just take it off. In fact, maybe he should just strip down and take a cool shower, or maybe a bath. He found himself smiling. Yes, a bath would be nice... like the one he'd had last night, with Vlad.

"Uh... what am I..." Danny breathed softly and moved his hips into his touch. He'd spread his legs by now and was running his fingers up and down over his crotch that felt like it was burning. His actions were soothing it though, and it really felt quite good. He rolled his hips with the movement and shook his head even as he groaned. He wanted to stop himself, but he just couldn't. He needed this too bad.

He didn't know how he'd gotten so aroused so quickly, but he had to take care of it. Ripping open his jacket, his fumbling hands struggled to get his pants unzipped and a hand slithered inside, as if of it's own free will, and stroked himself through his underwear.

"Ah... yes, so good," he whispered as he rubbed the cotton against his flesh. "Mmm, oh god... more..."

He couldn't bear to tease himself for long and he pulled himself out, yanking his pants and underwear down enough to keep from compromising what he wanted to do. He ran his hand up and down his length, moving his hips along with the rhythm before closing his eyes in pleasure and leaning his head back against the door.

For some reason, it always seemed better when he couldn't see anything. He could fantasize so much easier that way. He remembered how he would always think about the girls in his life, Paulina, Valerie, and Sam. Heck, he'd even thought about Ember and Kitty once, together, begging for him to 'punish' them for being such naughty little ghosts.

He groaned and picked up the pace. He remembered that fantasy well, them rubbing against each other, cuffed together and to the bed, whimpering and begging. And the collars they'd worn...

He paused in his mental escapades. Wait. They hadn't had collars. With his free hand, he reached up and traced his fingers over his own. Somehow the action caused him to throb in a way that both hurt and felt so damn good at the same time. Instead of the girls, he now imagined himself in that position, wantonness and begging for it. He imagined laying on a bed, rubbing his hands all over his body, needing someone to take him, to thrust inside of him.

Danny imagined Vlad in front of him, naked save for a devious little smirk on his face and crawling over Danny. He imagined hands that weren't his own touching his skin, taking his member and stroking it, just like Danny was stroking it right now.

His was rubbing frantically at himself now, the thought turning him on more than two, fully developed woman who literally needed him to fuck them ever had. He suddenly had urges he'd never felt before, the need to have someone inside of him, thrust hard and claiming him. To be filled and taken, instead of the one who was taking. He loved the thought of a girl on her hands and knees, with him behind and in control, but all of a sudden he longed to be on the receiving end. He wanted someone.... No, he wanted Vlad behind him, thrusting hard and fast, making him cry out for more.

Panting hard now, his mouth hung open a little and he glided a couple finger over his lips, licking deftly at the very tips. It wasn't long before he slipped them in his mouth, sucking and running his tongue over them hungrily. He imagined it was something else, something much thicker and much more fun, and wondered briefly how it would taste. Salty? Sweet? Or maybe somewhere in between. For some reason, Danny thought of toffee, nice and honeyed when you first tasted it, yet leaving a bitter aftertaste when it was gone that was somehow just as enjoyable.

He gave a muffled cry, a little thankful he had something to block the sound with. He could only imagine what would happen if he was heard. What if his family caught him? How would he even explain?

But then, he thought of what it would be like if they caught him in another situation. What if Vlad was in the room, shoving in and out of his soft, supple body? He could see them all staring in shock as Vlad continued, not even caring about them, and himself practically unaware of their presence as he spread his legs to take even more while his mind and body were taken over with lust. He could see Vlad look up them, grin and wickedly tell them the truth.

"_He's mine now. As good as my property, and he's so much better than you Maddie_."

Danny had to bite down on his hand to muffle his scream as he came suddenly, that thought alone enough to push him over the edge. He was so acquainted with the sound of Vlad's voice he could actually hear him say that, as if he were right there. It was more arousing than he would have ever thought it would be, and he felt so good and satisfied, he couldn't even force himself to feel guilty about what he had just done.

It wasn't until several minutes had passed did his rational mind seem to find him again. He looked down at himself and felt horrified. He'd... he'd just jacked off, while thinking about Vlad of all people! He didn't like him! He didn't want to submit himself to the man and slowly move his tongue over his thick, throbbing...

"Stop it!" he snapped at himself. "Stop thinking like this! He's your enemy, he's a guy, he's... he's the one who did this to you!"

Shakily he stood up and rushed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel to clean himself off. He felt weak in the knees and weird, his stomach flopping around like a leap frog. He tried to get his breathing back to normal as he pulled his pants back up and washed his hands. Looking in the mirror, he almost grimaced at his red face and slightly sweaty skin. He certainly looked like he'd just finished a hot romp of sex.

Groaning both from annoyance and arousal at the image that was placed yet again in his head, he cupped some cold water still pouring from the faucet and splashed it against his face. It helped a little, enough for him to calm down at least.

Okay, so he'd just masturbated while thinking about his arch-enemy. It certainly wasn't something to brag about, but it's not like he was going to. No one had to know, and no one was going to. Danny would just keep it to himself, no doubt to forget all about it once this whole fiasco was over and Desiree was finished playing around with them.

He looked himself again in the mirror and knew it wasn't going to be that easy. In fact... Danny was having mixed feelings about all of this. He was a confused hormonal teenager. His body was getting carried away, and he knew they was nothing he could really do about it.

He sighed. Okay, he was attracted to the man. He could accept that. It was completely embarrassing and he hated it, but he could accept it. After all, he'd had feelings like this before for girls and it all went away soon enough. Paulina and Valerie had both affected him pretty badly when he was younger, but he'd gotten over it. Even Sam, whom he had tried dating for a little while, hadn't stayed in his mind for long, though that was more out of keeping the friendship than an actually wanning interest at first.

He shook his head. He was getting side tracked. The point was he had had crushes on people before, but he was young. They went away quickly. He frowned. Did he... have a crush on Vlad? No, a crush was an emotional thing as well as physical. Danny was only attracted to the older man, which hopefully meant it would go away even sooner.

"I can only hope," he muttered before there was a knock at his door. Wondering if maybe it was his dad to grill him for more details about the ghosts, he went to open the door but stopped with his hand on the knob. The collar, he'd almost forgotten. "Hey, uh... just a second, I'm half way though getting dressed."

He quickly looked though his dresser, searching for something to put on that would cover the stupid thing. Thing was though, he didn't have that many collared shirts. Frowning, he saw a white button up shirt that was suppose to go with a suit he had to wear on special occasions. Well, it would hide the collar, and it was breezy enough so he wouldn't die of heat like if he wore a turtle neck. It was good enough, so he quickly slid it on, just as another insistent knock came.

"I'm coming already," he called and walked up to the door and pulled it open, surprised Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. "Hey... what are you doing here already?"

"Jazz called us," Sam said walking in. "Took you long enough to get back to us. We were getting worried you know."

Danny sighed and closed the door after his other friend and sister came in, locking it behind him. He really didn't want his parent busting in on this.

"So man, what happened last night?" Tucker asked. "Sam said you got attacked last night, and Jazz said you were bruised so bad you had to try and hide it."

"Is that what the shirt is for?" Jazz asked suddenly, pointing to the article of clothing that was already starting to feel itchy on him.

"Yeah, sorry, I thought you guys were Dad," Danny replied truthfully. "Actually, last night was really kind of strange."

He scratched the back of his neck and they waited patiently for him to explain. What to say? He didn't want to be caught in a lie, but the truth was just way too much. Still, didn't they deserve to know what had happened? Maybe they could help.

Or maybe they'd march right up to Vlad's house and destroy everything they could searching for Desiree and make the situation worse.

He mentally grimaced. That was much more likely and definitely NOT what he wanted to happen. He guessed somewhere in between was much better than either alternative.

"I got kidnapped by Desiree last night," he finally said. "Someone made a wish to... well, you know, the usual. Do away with me, make me suffer, that kind of stuff. Guess she was all too happy to grant the wish."

"Who made the wish?"Jazz asked.

Danny shook his head.

"I don't know," he lied. "Could have been anyone. Anyway, I almost got away last night, but she sorta did something to me. I blacked out, and then the next thing I know, I woke up and it was the next morning. I really don't know what happened, and I'm sorry I can't give you guy more details."

The three seemed anything but satisfied, but they looked like they believed him at least. It was a temporary solution, after all, he wouldn't be able to hide the collar forever, but he supposed it was better than nothing. Hopefully, this would all be fixed soon anyway.

"So, what happened to Desiree?" Sam asked.

"Oh you know, the usual," he replied with a shrug, hoping to be casual. "Made a wish, stuck her in the Thermos. Not a big deal. I guess the magic still knocked me out even though she was trapped. I guess whatever she was planning she was going to do while I was asleep, but it's done with now."

"I don't know," Tucker said. "If someone sent her after you, this is probably only the beginning. I don't think we should blow this off so casually."

"Oh, come on guys," Danny said, trying to make them forget about it without sounding like it was important they forget about it. "For all we know it was just Dash or something who made that wish."

"Yeah, or it could have been the other dozen enemies you have that are ghosts and a lot more deadly. Danny, you need to take this seriously," Sam reprimanded him.

"So, the first thing we need is to figure out who the mastermind is. We can make a suspect list based on probability and start investigating," Jazz said. "We'll need more clues and-"

"You know what, that's great and all," Danny quickly cut in. "But if you guys don't mind, I'm really pretty tired. I'd love to help you figure it out, but maybe after I've had some rest?"

Sam and Tucker didn't look happy, but Jazz clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Danny," she said. "We'll take care of it. You just get some sleep."

He looked up at her and smiled, glad for once of her protective nature. He didn't think he would have been able to convince them on his own.

"Well, okay," Tucker agreed. "But let us know if you remember anything else, okay?"

He promised he would and they left his room so that he could rest. Sam was the last one out the door and she looked at him a little suspiciously.

"Are you sure you're okay Danny?" she asked, her hand resting on the door frame and not quite out of the room.

"I'm sure Sam," Danny said, trying his best to give her a reassuring smile. She still looked apprehensive and worried, but she at last left and allowed him to shut and lock the door behind her.

He did feel a little guilty, lying to his friends like that, but at the same time he really did think it was necessary. He supposed he would tell them the truth, eventually when this was all over, but for now, everything would be a lot easier if they just didn't know.

He wasn't really tired since he had slept so well last night, but he went to his bed anyway and laid down. His mind was still spinning from all of this and he was trying not to think about how badly it was affecting him. And for some reason, as much as he wanted to angry with Vlad, it was getting harder and harder. He tried not to think about it. He had been confused enough as it was without making it worse.

He must have fallen asleep, because he woke up slowly and saw his clock declaring it was late in the afternoon. Groaning, he sat up, trying to stretch the stiffness out of his muscles that one could get when they laid down for too long. His stomach gave a little growl and he stood up, deciding he should really eat something.

Making his way downstairs, he went into the kitchen and began rummaging in the fridge in order to make himself a sandwich. He heard the phone ring in the living room and groaned. Whoever it was, he didn't feel like getting it. It rang several times and he rolled his eyes and almost made to go get it before he heard someone walk into the living room and then his father's voice.

"Hey, V-Man!" he cried out happily and Danny nearly choked on his food. "You're kidding, why didn't you tell me you were coming to Amity Park? Danny? Actually, funny you should ask, he got kidnapped last night! He'd back now though. I know, those blasted ghosts! Maddie and I are on the case though!"

Danny panicked and ran into the room to stop whatever was about to happen. He had a feeling it was bad. Very, very bad. However before he could even say anything, his father was grinning brightly and Danny felt his heart sink.

"Why, Vladdie, that's a great idea! Pretty generous of you. No, you're right, what are friends for?"

He looked down at his son, seemingly unaware of the look of horror he was receiving and grinned.

"Hey, guess what Danny, you're spending the rest of the summer with Vlad!" he said happily. "I just told him about last night, and he was so scared for you, he offered to let you stay with him so we could find those ghosts that grabbed you and you'd be safe from them."

The teen felt him mouth go dry.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, aint he great?" Jack said and gave him the phone. "Here, you can thank him yourself. I'm going to go tell your mother."

Danny watched him go and slowly raised the phone so he could talk into it.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he hissed into the phone as he heard faint chuckling.

"_Oh, it always is such a pleasure using your father to get closer to you,_" Vlad laughed a little. "_I'm waiting for my thank you._"

"Why should I thank you?" Danny demanded.

"_I thought you wanted to be around while we tried figure this out_," Vlad replied. "_Don't you think it would look suspicious if you continuously disappeared to come up and see me? This will be so much easier for the both of us_."

Danny didn't want to admit it, but he had a point. But at the same time the thought of staying in Vlad's house with him for the rest of the summer, alone save for Desiree, terrified him. There was just too much that could happen that made his stomach tie in knots. But Vlad could probably care very little for his discomfort, and he'd already gotten Jack on his side, so there really was no getting out of it.

"I'll start packing," he muttered.

"_Excellent, I'll be there in short while. See you soon, Daniel_."

Danny hung up, trying not to shiver at how rich his voice had sounded when he had said that.

---------

"Vlad?! You're going to spend the rest of the summer with Vlad?!"

Danny sighed as he packed, listening to Sam's shocked exclamation. As if he really needed to hear it.

"I don't have a choice. Dad won't say no to him, and he was able to get Mom to agree, so what can I do?" he asked.

"Tell them you don't want to," she supplied. "Tell them you want to stay here with your friends."  
"Sam, you really think they're going to listen to me right now? They think this is going to keep me safe."

"Well, looks like we know who sent Desiree after you," Tucker said and Danny froze.

"W-what? What do you mean?" he asked, his throat suddenly tight.

"Come on Danny, it's obvious," Tucker explained. "You get attacked and nearly beaten to a pulp and then Vlad calls and he just happens to be in Amity Park to whisk you away for the summer. He's planning something."

Danny did his best to advert his gaze.

"Vlad's always planning something," he said. "But I can't really do anything about it. You know my dad."

Jazz frowned and bit her bottom lip in thought.

"You know, I could always ask if I could come along," she suggested. "Make sure nothing happens."

"No!" Danny shouted in a panic. His sister there would just make things worse. "No, I'll go alone."

"Danny?" Sam asked. "Danny, you're acting weird. What's going on here?"

"I..." Danny said ad trailed off before suddenly he heard his father calling up to him from downstairs.

"Danny! Vlad's here! Hurry up so we can say goodbye!"

The teenager couldn't grab his duffel bag fast enough before he ran out of his room and down the stairs. He knew how it must have looked to them, but at the moment, he was more interested in getting away from Sam's piercing gaze. She was always way too perceptive about things like this. He told himself he'd contact them all later to reassure him he was fine, but maybe it was just to ease his own conscious.

Vlad was waiting for him, listening to Jack talk, or rather standing there grimacing as Jack yapped his ear off and giving the occasional short reply. He saw Danny and looked incredibly relieved that he would be able to get away from it soon.

"Hey, I'm ready to go," he said and quickly hugged his mom goodbye.

"Okay, you be good honey," she said, though she didn't look too terrible pleased about this either. "Have a fun time."

"I will," he lied. "I'll call as soon as we get there, promise."

After a few minutes worth of goodbyes, he was outside with Vlad and feeling awkward about all of this.

"That looks really suits you," Vlad commented, indicating to his shirt. "You should wear things like that more often."

"Really?" he asked then promptly looked away. "Look can we just go?"

Vlad watched him walk to the limo, bag slung over his shoulder and found himself frowning. This was going to be complicated at best.

End of Chapter Four

Um, wow. I hope everyone enjoyed that little scene of Daniel... exploring his feelings for Vlad. I figured I really wasn't giving you guy the smut yet, so a little something like this would be a good idea. Poor Danny, so confused and turned on at the same time. Don't fight it, it won't do you any good anyway.

As always, please review. It makes me happy and I loved knowing what you guys think. And remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll want to get the next chapter out in appreciation to you guys.


	5. Can't Have Both

Fifth chapter! Woo hoo! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. All the feedback has been great and I'm so happy everyone is enjoying it. Honestly, I was a little worried that everyone would be upset that there wasn't any real smut yet, but everyone seems to be having the opposite reaction. Well, I'm really enjoying building the relationship, so it's good to see that everyone is happy with how it's turning out.

Anyway, on to the disclaimer. I don't own Danny Phantom. Both the show and the character belongs to Butch Hartman. Not Noroi. Hartman. Know the difference? Good. Just so there is no confusion.

Chapter Five: Can't Have Both

Danny wouldn't have thought the main problem he would have while being stuck in Vlad's mansion for what looked like to be the the rest of the summer would be boredom, but apparently it was the first he was going to have to struggle through. It kind of surprised him actually.

The first night had been normal, if not in a slightly awkward manner. After getting whisked away to Wisconsin, he'd dropped his bag into his temporary bedroom and been forced to come down for dinner. The silence had been weird, but it seemed neither of them could think of what to say to one another. Danny knew Vlad couldn't have thought of a solution yet, and in his mind, there was nothing else that was worth discussing. Apparently Vlad had felt the same way, because dinner had been finished in record time by both of them and only a quick goodnight was uttered before Danny rushed himself upstairs to lock himself away for the night.

The problem was, that had really been the only interaction they had had. Period. The next morning he'd gone downstairs to find a meal waiting for him, along with a note that Vlad had already gone to work and would be back later that evening. There was no one around the mansion, not even Desiree, leaving him to quite alone to do what he wanted.

At first it had seemed perfect. He was in no mood to hang out with the man or woman and it left him free to roam around wherever he wanted. The plan hadn't been as promising as he would have hoped though. He had thought some snooping would be in order, but Vlad's lab was locked up and for some reason Danny couldn't simply phase in. He could only assume that Vlad had had the foresight to put up defenses while he was gone. It did tick Danny off, but he had to admit it had been a rather predictable move that he had made to go snooping.

The rest of the mansion was pretty boring as well. There were a large study and a library, neither of which held any interest for Danny, and the entertainment room was hardly anything worth the effort either. While there was a large flat screen, there was no video game system and apparently there was a block on every single channel that needed a password to unlock. Danny tried a few but apparently Vlad was more original than he would have thought because "Maddie Masters," "Kill Jack Fenton" or anything else he thought to put in wouldn't work. Even the DVDs were worthless, being nothing more than recorded games or endless documentaries about the Green Bay Packers.

By noon he had checked every room at least once and had went to the kitchen. It was just too bad that it proved to have nothing that could keep a teenager happy either. He had figured his last ditch effort would be to invade the cupboards to find some nice junk food to indulge in, but he found nothing more than health bars, crackers and fruit to snack on. No cake, no chips, not even a frozen pizza to cook. There was plenty of food, but nothing Danny really wanted or that wouldn't take too long to prepare.

Honestly, Danny was surprised. Vlad was... so boring as a normal guy. All of it screamed rich, but middle-aged, bachelor. Heck, Danny had to wonder if it weren't for the lab the guy was constantly holed up in scheming, how much time did he actually spend home?

Danny shook his head, trying not to think about Vlad being a normal guy. He wasn't a normal guy. He was an obsessed psychopath that wanted to bone his mom and dance on his dad's grave. That's all he was and that was all he was ever going to be. The gentlemen thing was just a cover, and so was this whole place.

It still didn't save Danny from being bored out of his skull though.

He eventually decided to make himself a sandwich and then just suffer in silence until Vlad got home. Part of him had to wonder if the man had intentionally made sure there was nothing fun to do in his home when leaving Danny behind, just to make him suffer. It seemed petty and small, but right up his alley. Well, Danny wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know he was getting to him so easily. He'd just ignore the man and stare at the walls if he had to.

It was too bad that teenagers had almost no amount of patience when it concerned their boredom. When Vlad got home Danny shut himself in his room, wanting it to look as if he hadn't cared one bit that he'd been alone all day. But Vlad didn't come to check on him or even get him down for dinner. In fact, by the time a growling stomach forced Danny downstairs, there was dinner waiting for him, but nothing else.

The teenager had to heat the Chicken and Alfredo in the microwave since it had grown cold and dinner was actually kind of lonesome. He'd eventually forced himself to find Vlad, only to see the man was working in his study on what seemed to be paper work. Danny quickly just left, not wanting to admit he had gone to see him, and was back in his room without incident.

Danny's nerves had been grated on just the first day but by the time a week had gone by he was ready to tear his hair out. He hadn't talked to Vlad once since that first night and Danny was getting ready to start breaking things to vent his frustration. He had absolutely nothing to do and nowhere to go, making him feel like he was in a prison more than a home.

Even the calls home didn't help. Sam, Tucker and Jazz all wanted to bug and harass him for details about what was going on. He tried to assure them that he hadn't even spoken to Vlad, but it only made them even more suspicious. He quickly got tired of the theories and started to feel like the time spent on the phone was more like daily reports to probation officers than actual conversations. He'd actually gotten to a point where he didn't even want to call, knowing it would be only a huge hassle and headache, but knowing if he didn't that their reactions would only get worse. He was sure it was only his constant assurance that he was still fine that had kept them from stealing the Specter Speeder and running off to Vlad's to kidnap Danny back.

What was getting to Danny the most was he didn't understand why this was happening. He'd figured that weekdays, sure Vlad did have several businesses to run and did have to keep up the appearance of a perfectly normal wealthy man. But the weekend had come and gone and Vlad had remained locked in his study or even off to work. It made him angry that for some reason Vlad wasn't feeling the urge to bother with him. It didn't make any sense? Wasn't this guy obsessed with him and his mom? Was he THAT easy to ignore and throw away?

He'd taken just to laying in his bed to sulk. The whole situation sucked but instead of actually given in to do anything about it, he opted to just keep it bottled up. He didn't want to break down and admit to Vlad that he was honest-to-god lonely and that for the moment, the man was his only source for company.

Well, that and Desiree. The thing was, he hadn't seen much of her. He assumed that she just was stuck to Vlad because of the lamp that had trapped her. Maybe she had to follow him to work? Or maybe Vlad had forbid her from bothering Danny? The teen shook his head. Only a wish would have ensured that, and he didn't see Vlad being considerate enough as to waste one of his precious wishes for the genie not to harass the boy.

Absentmindedly, he ran a finger over his collar. It had been a habit he'd developed when he got to thinking about things. For some reason, the action both calmed him down and irritated him at the same time. On one hand, it was kind of soothing for reasons he didn't even know why but on the other, whenever he did it, memories of when he was a cat would flash in his mind. Memories that were pleasant despite him wanting them to be. Memories that would sometimes make him quite happy to be alone in his room.

He sighed again, angrily this time, and quickly dropped his hand. He had hoped, really really hoped that the separation from Vlad would at least clear his head of all the confusing feelings he'd been having. But sadly, they were only getting worse. He still couldn't help but wonder why Vlad was trying to help him out of this predicament instead of just leaving him to fend for himself, or why he had not added Maddie to his collection and only consider Danny a bonus?

He'd tried theorizing about how this was all manipulation somehow. That maybe Vlad was doing all of this to force Danny to start to see Vlad in a better light, but it all came back to the same thing. He was supposedly leaving Maddie alone to concentrate on Danny. That meant... on some level... he cared more about the teen than his mom.

"I don't want him to care more about me," he hissed to himself. "I want him to give us up, both of us. I don't even want to be around him."

But then, why was he so angered by the fact that Vlad was essentially ignoring him?

---------

Despite what Danny may have thought, Vlad had not just conveniently forgotten about him. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He couldn't think of anything else. Every waking moment, his mind was on the boy and even some times when he had not been awake. Not that he would have admitted having those dreams to anyone.

Of course, he was avoiding the boy intentionally and he was doing it for two reasons. The first was obvious. He didn't know why, maybe it was because of a spell of Desiree's, or the completely wantonness behavior of Danny when he had been a cat, but any time he thought of the teenager, it was completely inappropriate. He couldn't get through the day anymore without envisioning the boy clinging to him and begging for attention. Attention that Vlad was sad to admit, even to himself, that he would sometimes get before Vlad would realize what he was thinking and trying to concentrate on something else.

The other reason was that Vlad actually thought that's what Danny wanted. When he'd come home the first day from work he'd seen Danny for the briefest of moments as he hurried upstairs and the sharp slam of a door informed him he was in no mood to be bothered. For once he'd decided to honor the boy's wishes to be left alone. After all, it's not like he could be happy about this situation.

Still, Vlad could not help but feel a little insulted that Danny would rather sit in his room all the time rather than risk having to see the older halfa. He was a worse option compared to staring at the walls all day? He should have figured as much though. Honestly, when had the boy NOT felt that way about him? But he still couldn't deny that it stung him, like it did every time Danny made it so obvious he hated him.

A small snort made him frown and he looked over at Desiree sitting on one of the corners of his desk. Still in the ridiculous maid outfit and still acting obnoxious simply by being in the same room,he'd think he'd had his fill of her a long time ago. He had been taking her with him to work in the lamp since he didn't want Danny alone with the object or with her, lest she make the whole mess worse. And while no one there had seen her yet because of her keeping to the lamp, she'd been only too happy to stay in his study with him when he got home and hassle him in various ways.

"What?" he asked, knowing it was best not to ignore her. She would only continue to try and get his attention and her means of getting it would only become more and more irritating and hard to control.

"You're getting sullen again," she replied as she studied him. "I can tell from the expression on your face. You realize you're only making it worse on yourself?"

"Oh really?" he asked. "I don't think you have any room to talk."

She smirked and laid out on her stomach, her arms and chest resting right where he'd been working just moments before. He backed up almost instantly but she didn't smile at him, try to bait him, or anything else. She just frowned.

"You're waisting time," she said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Master, I'll be nice for once and skip all the banter, because you're seeming to have a hard enough time getting through this as it is," she said simply, if not a little annoyed. "It's already been a week and you've done nothing. Nothing at all. Do you think this summer will last forever? You need to take some kind of action. He is not going to wait in that room forever. Have you no desire for him any longer?"

"What?!" he yelled. "Now look here, I do not desire that boy!"

"I didn't just mean in that sense," she said. "I mean in any sense. You're doing your best to ignore him, and you think just because you don't see him, it's fine. You can't fool me. I've seen the expression on your face when you think of him, heard the soft moaning while you sleep and the name you utter is certainly never been Maddie. The problem with you is that you're caught in the middle. You need to decide if you want him out of your life and normal or if you want him to need and crave you. You can't have it both ways, even though you're trying so hard for it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he snarled. "Obviously I want him to be normal again."

"Oh, well then why have you not come up with any wishes?" she asked. "Not even an attempt or a theory. No inquiry on whether something might fix him."

"That's it then," he said coldly. "You want me to me to use more wishes."

"Of course I do," she stated. "I have never made any indication I want anything else. But the truth lies here Master. You need to figure out a way to make him normal, or accept you can't and move on to something else."

"I see no reason to rush simply for your benefit," he muttered.

"How about your own?" she asked. "The simple truth is, we would both benefit if you would simply get a move on. You are literally accomplishing nothing but wasting time."

She eyed him for a second before smirking.

"Or... is this intentional? Maybe you know the second you cure his affliction he will flee home, no matter what agreement you and his father have come to. So you keep him here even though you're too big of a coward to take what he would be so willing to give?"

He stood up roughly, glaring at her.

"Get out," he hissed.

She only smiled and arched for a second and sat up. There was a glint in her eyes as she swung her legs around so she was sitting right in front of him.

"Why don't we end the suspense?" she asked softly. "You need to decide. No riding the middle of the fence. We both need for you to know. Is he your son, or your lover?"

"I said get out," he said again, but she paid no mind to his dangerous tone.

"I think we both know what's standing in the way," she said. "A little lingering bit that isn't allowing you to claim him one way or the other. There's someone else in the equation, in the bed in a way. You need to decide... where you stand with her."

Vlad was about to start shouting at her but stopped before he could even take the breathe. Sitting in front of him, looking very happy to be there, was Maddie.

"Let's find out Master," she whispered softly as she reached out for him and grasped his jacket. He only stared as she pulled him closer to her and a little lower so their faces were a mere inch apart. "Do you want her, or not?"

He didn't even try to resist as he was pulled into the kiss. He knew it was really Desiree, but it was a very good trick all the same. She sounded like her, looked like her, even smelled like her. The kiss was warm and inviting but... empty.

"Get off me!" he yelled and shoved her back. "I know you're not her!"

"Then shall I bring her here?" she asked. "No tricks. No wasting a wish. Just my own power to bring her here of my own free will. She'll be in this room in an instant, wanting you more than life itself. You can have your way with her until you can't move from exhaustion and it won't cost you a thing. I'll give her to you for free, and all just so you can decide you really don't want Danny that way. Is that what you want? Isn't both of those things what you want?"

Vlad stared at her and swallowed. This was different than when Danny had asked about this. He'd been easily swayed out of this line of questioning but he knew Desiree would not give in. He had to make a choice. But why was this so hard?

Shouldn't it have been easy? Shouldn't he just be able to demand Maddie in the way he had wanted her for years, decades? Why did the thought of bringing her here just seem wrong? He looked down and wanted to lie so desperately and force himself to say yes. But he couldn't. Desiree... she was... right.

"Fine, I don't want her that way anymore, are you satisfied?" he asked angrily.

"Well, a little, yes. I think Danny still needs more time to decide," she responded.

His gaze immediately snapped up and he saw her, still looking exactly like Maddie laying on her back and pointing at Danny. The teenager was standing at the door, looking shocked.

"I... I heard you yelling," he said in a strained voice, trying to explain. "I just... I..."

Apparently he couldn't come up with anything worth saying because he suddenly turned around and ran from the room. Vlad called out for him in shock before cursing softly and running after him, leaving Desiree to laugh hysterically on his desk.

Vlad went as fast as his legs would carry him as he rushed after the boy. Even though he was growing, Danny was still shorter than Vlad's height, and his legs were not as long either. It was really easy for the older man to catch him, pinning him roughly against the wall by his wrists as the boy struggled.

"Let go of me!" he yelled as he struggled.

"Daniel! Daniel, stop this," Vlad ordered harshly. "Listen to me."

"Leave me alone!"

"Daniel, why are you even trying to get away from me?" he asked harshly. "I'm not going to harm you and that wasn't your mother in there."

"You think if I thought it was I'd be running?" Danny snapped at him, though he had stopped trying to get away. "I would have torn your head off and taken her home!"

"So why are so upset?" he asked.

Danny swallowed and bit his bottom lip.

"I... I lied," he said softly.

"What?"

"I lied, okay?!" Danny suddenly said loudly. "I didn't come cause I heard you yelling. I was getting frustrated and lonely and... and I just wanted to see you, okay? I snuck up to the door that you had left ajar and was spying on you. I heard everything you talked about and... I..."

The boy turned away and blushed deeply. Vlad could see the conflict on his face, the urge to keep going verses the need to stop in an attempt to keep things normal, the way they should be. He could tell because had the same war going on in his head too. He really should let the boy go and walk away but something was keeping him from doing it. It was like an invisible force was keeping them both stuck there.

"The reason you finally gave up on Mom... is because of me, isn't it?" Danny finally asked, still not looking at him.

"Yes," Vlad admitted. Why lie now? Danny wasn't stupid, despite the many insults Vlad may have thrown at him in their countless battles.

"Is it because... you want me instead? You know, like that?" he asked.

Vlad took a moment to answer. This was it. His last chance. He could walk away and try to forget all of this. He could lie and forbid Danny from bringing up such foolishness again and just... just make it stop by denying everything.

"Yes," he said instead. "I don't know why... but yes. Since you kissed me... I can't stop... I... I'm sorry Daniel."

Danny looked up at him and licked his lips in nervousness. Vlad was too tired by the emotional roller coaster he'd just endured to find it attractive though.

"If I give in, will you promise to leave my mom and my dad alone?" he asked, his tone soft.

Vlad almost did a double take at what he had just heard. His hands slipped from Danny's wrists and he blinked, unsure of what to say or even to think.

"Wh-what?" he asked.

"If I let you... have me, will you leave Mom be?" he asked again, more insistently. "No more seduction, no more kidnapping, no more schemes. You'll just stop?"

"Daniel, are you out of your mind?" Vlad asked. "Why would you even ask that?"

But Danny only looked at him expectantly before swallowing.

"I guess that's a yes," he said before he reached to unclasp his collar.

End of Chapter Five

Right now I think I hear plenty of Danny/Vlad slash fans screaming in rage from this cliffhanger. I know. I'm horrible and I'm not going to try to hide it. I'm a bad person who doesn't waste her time thinking on what could be or what could not have been. Instead, I only do and my doing causes suffering.

Oh, and a one shot will be dedicated to whoever can tell me first what those last two lines were stolen from... er, dedicated to. Here's a hint. It was a movie that had Morgan Freeman in it.

Anyway, I'm sorry but I'm going to be moving this weekend. This sadly means no update for a little while. Luckily I do have a very clear idea of what I want to do for the next chapter, so once I get settled, I imagine it won't take me long to write it up and post. For now, this is the last post on any of my stories for maybe a week or two.

So, please review. I know I'm about to receive a bunch of death threats. I can only hope none of you have figured out where I live yet. Hm, guess it's a good thing I'm moving. All joking aside though, please let me know what you thought.


	6. What We Both Want

Wow. You guys really don't like cliffhangers, do you? Don't worry. I probably won't do it again. On the other hand, I don't think I have ever gotten so many reviews so quickly...

Ah, I'm kidding. I don't plan on doing that to you guys again, at least, not as cruelly and as blatantly. Like I've said before, I'm writing this by ear, so I usually just stop when I reach a certain amount a pages and it seems convenient. So, who knows? Another cliffy may come, but I'm certainly not planning on it.

So yeah, don't own Danny Phantom. I never have and I never will. Such is the way of life. Please don't sue me Hartman. I have nothing to give you anyway. Except maybe yaoi filled nightmares. Well... nothing you want anyhow, and I'd rather keep my dreams if it's all the same to everyone else.

Chapter Six: What We Both Want

Vlad only hesitated a second before snatching Danny's hand that was reaching for his collar. The teen looked up at the older man in confusion but he only gave him a bittersweet smile as he held the hand firmly away from the leather. Danny couldn't tell if he looked pleased or not. If he wasn't, the younger halfa certainly couldn't figure out why. Wasn't this what Vlad wanted?

What they both wanted?

"Daniel," he asked softly. "Are you sure you want to offer this to me? You can't take it back later on."

"Because you won't let me?" Danny asked challengingly. Despite the fact he had offered to give in for the other man, he still felt a little insulted over being ignored for a whole week.

"No," he replied and shook his head. "Because once I have had you, you are never going to be able to change that. Never going to be able to make it go away. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

He stroked Danny's cheek, causing him to shiver, before dropping both his hands to his sides and shook his head.

"I don't think you are."

"Wait. What?" Danny yelled in his shock. "What do you mean, you don't think I'm ready? Where do you get off saying something like that?"

"Why do you have to take that collar off first?" Vlad asked flatly.

He stared up at the man blankly, a little stumped.

"Uh..." he said softly as he touched the collar. "I... uh, well..."

The billionaire only shook his head and sighed as he backed up away from the teen. It really had been tempting to take Daniel up on his offer. It still was. But it wasn't right. He wasn't thinking clearly and... as much as it surprised him, he just didn't want to take advantage of the boy's confusion.

"Go to bed," he said and turned away from him. "I have work to do before I can go into the office in the morning."

Danny watched him go, feeling his throat get tight. He'd been rejected. Even with the spell, even with Danny offering himself to him, even with the two year long obsession with him, Vlad still didn't want him?! Was he that worthless?

"No!" he yelled at his retreating back angrily. He was tired of not being wanted. Paulina, Valerie, heck even Sam. He was sick of it!

Vlad turned around curiously at the shout just before he was tackled to the floor. Before he could even yell at Danny and demand what was going on, the boy kissed him.

He lay there in shock for a moment. It was much different than their first one. While it had been playful and loving and full of confidence, this one was anything but. He could feel lips trembling against him own and more mashed and forceful. There wasn't a bit of grace to it, just desperation, and while Vlad did enjoy it, it wasn't nearly as hard to resist as he took Danny's shoulders and yanked him away.

"I already said no!" he snapped before pausing as he gazed up at the boy.

Danny was trembling and tears were starting to sprout in his eyes. He looked so hurt and lonely, it immediately made Vlad feel atrocious for yelling at him.

"Daniel," he started before a glared cut him off.

"I am not letting you say no to me too," he snapped at the man underneath of him. "I don't think I ask for much. I go off, save the world on a constant basis and I never get anything for it but grief. I try and find someone who can care about me and yet for some reason, I'm the most unpopular kid in school just because I'm me. You have tried to win me over I don't know how many times and now you just don't want me anymore. Well guess what? You don't have a choice! Do you know how crazy you've been driving me lately? I can't get you out of my head! I've been masturbating thinking about you! Do you know how low that makes me feel to know I need you so bad and you, for some reason, just want to walk away? I'm not some worthless piece of garbage, okay?!"

"Daniel," Vlad said again before sighing. "I never said you were worthless. I could never think that."

"Then don't act like it."

The man looked up at him, but all he was met with was a determined expression.

"You... really wanted me like that?" he asked. "You've pleasured yourself while thinking about me?"

Danny blushed and nodded.

"Well... yeah," he said. "I can remember so well what it felt like to be close to you when I was a cat. I can't help but getting turned on. And being away from you all the time... it was driving me insane. I couldn't help myself."

After a moment, Vlad sat up, Danny still on top of him. It made the two rather close face-to-face, something Danny seemed to notice from the faint blush on his face. Vlad thought it was both ironic and a little naive considering that the boy was sitting on the lap of the other man and practically demanding sex. It only showed that while hormonal, he was nowhere near ready to ask to engage in something so lewd.

"There's no need to force yourself Little Badger," he said and smiled at him softly. "Whatever is causing you to have these desires, they'll fade away."

Danny frowned.

"If Mom offered you this, would you still be saying no?" he demanded.

"Daniel, don't," he replied tiredly.

"No!" Danny snapped. "I want to know. You can't tell me you don't want me and then tell me to get lost. You can't reject Mom 'cause you want me and then reject me too. That's not you. You're too desperate to just get offered something like this and just say no unless you don't want it period."

"You think I'm so much of a beast that I'm unable to control my needs and would just take you the second you offered yourself to me?" Vlad hissed in the teenager's face. It had been much too condescending coming from him. Vlad knew he was not exactly a gentleman, that most of his polite behavior was a facade at time, but he was not some rapist with the instincts of an animal. In fact, if there was _anything_ Vlad had in his favor, it was his control over himself.

"That's not what I meant," he denied. "I just meant... it's not like you to say no after you get what you want. And it is pretty like you to lie about everything. What if you're just saying you don't want me to frustrate me... and make me want you even more? Like how you've been avoiding me all week."

"So," Vlad said with an arched eyebrow, "you find it easier to believe that I won't sleep with you when you ask me because I want you to just simply want me even more.... rather than I have respect for the fact I know you'll regret this later on?"

The question caused Danny to pause for a moment before he flustered and blushed. The boy had obviously not liked the way he had phrased it better, judging from his reaction, and if this whole situation wasn't so strange, Vlad would have thrown it in his face and made fun of him for it. As it was, the billionaire simply wanted Danny to stop this nonsense. He wouldn't admit it, but every second the boy stayed on his lap, the less likely it seemed that Vlad would be able to simply outlast him on sheer stubbornness.

"I... You're just twisting my words around," he muttered before Vlad sighed in his exasperation and cupped his chin, forcing him to look up and meet the older man's eyes.

"Daniel," he said firmly. "I'm going to ask you one thing, and you need to be honest with me. Do you love me?"

"What?!" he yelled back, nearly blanching. "What do you mean? Of course not!"

"Of course you don't," Vlad said. "You hate me. I'm your enemy, something you have declared so many times, it has almost become cliché. For some reason you feel physical attraction for me, but it does nothing for your emotions. You still despise me. If you acted on this, trust me you would hate yourself later."

"So why do you care?" Danny asked bitterly. He didn't like the fact that he was effectively losing this argument.

"I never claimed to hate you, despise you, or the fact that you were ever my enemy," the man replied. "Those feelings are harbored by you, and are completely one-sided. I care about you a great deal. In fact, I probably care more about you than you do about me. After all, I've always wanted to be close to you emotionally, and after all this time, all you are after is physical."

Danny yanked back as if he'd been slapped. He couldn't believe... that just made Danny sound like some asshole boyfriend who hassled the girl he was with for sex! He stood up roughly, angry and upset.

"It's... it's not like that," he muttered. "I... I..."

He paused. There was nothing he could think of that could make Vlad change his mind. He was much better at word play than Danny could ever hope to be, and winning this argument was looking less and less likely. Maybe Vlad wanted Danny to beg for it, to just get on his knees and promise him all sorts of things in order to get the attention he wanted. Or maybe Vlad was being completely honest, courteous and just didn't want to do something that he thought would hurt Danny.

Somehow, that only made him feel lower.

"I don't hate you," he whispered softly, almost sounding scared. "I... I may have... Okay, I did. I mean, you tried to kill my Dad, wanted to seduce my Mom. You beat me up, wanted me as your son even though I had no interesting in that, did all these just totally horrible things but..." He gulped to take a breath. "Maybe it's because you've been rejecting me. Maybe that's why I thought you were doing this on purpose. It just seems like... the more you treat me decently, the more I think you actually care and the harder it gets to dislike you... and the more I... want you..."

He saw Vlad stand up and lifted his head to look at him. In that last two years he'd had a growth spurt, but the size advantage was obviously still with the older man. It made Danny feel at a disadvantage for some reason, and he had to wonder if that was just because of this conversation, or because of their whole history together.

"You don't hate me, Little Badger?" he asked as he leaned in so close that their foreheads touched. Danny felt a little jolt from the contact, but was determined not to pull away and give Vlad another reason to point out that he was too young and immature or whatever to be able to do this.

Besides, he kinda liked the fluttery feeling in his stomach from the simply touch. It was warm... and pretty nice.

"No," he said, once he realized he should really be responding to that question. "I... I don't think I do anymore."

Vlad had to find it slightly ironic that all the years he had spent trying to swing Danny's affection in his favor had all been wasted and had only made the boy despise him, while apparently ignoring him had been the right path all along.

Teenagers.

Still, it proved intriguing. Maybe there was a way to use this to his advantage after all. Perhaps he could push the boy in the right direction, make him want Vlad, only in a different way? After all, wasn't father much better suited to him than lover? Yet... for some reason, it had left a bad taste in his mouth to think like that all of a sudden. Vlad knew himself the cruelty of rejection and somehow... doing the same to Daniel would feel cheap somehow. It wouldn't have been something Vlad would have thought mere weeks ago, but it would be foolish to pretend that things hadn't changed between them.

It was as if some invisible line had been crossed, and there was never going to be any going back. At least, not completely.

And yet it could not help but make Vlad think about things more deeply than he would have cared to. He knew what it was like to be rejected, to have his heart stomped all over so effectively. Somehow... he just couldn't do the same thing to Daniel. Was it because Vlad felt it was just another link between them, or was he just trying to rationalize it because he knew he wanted the boy just as fiercely?

Vlad pulled away and coughed slightly at the thought, trying to ignore how Daniel looked both curious and disappointed at the sudden space between them.

Yet again he told himself to walk away. He told himself that he needed to leave and forget all of this. He told himself that Danny would come to his senses and hate him even more, and then he would be all alone, all over again.

He sighed at his weakness and looked away. That was it, wasn't it? Respect for Daniel was a consideration, but more than anything else, he didn't want to lose what he'd been able to gain. There was so little for him right now, but it was more than what he'd had before. But maybe he could gain more. Not just trying to manipulate Danny to care for him a certain way, but something else. Perhaps... perhaps for once he should just stop trying to force things to go a certain way and just let things develop?

He knew he didn't have to give Danny anything. He could refuse him and make them both miserable... or he could actually let it grow and see where it could lead them. Danny suddenly was admitting he'd lost his harsh feelings against him after such a short amount of time. Vlad could only wonder how much more could come from this.

Could Daniel actually grow to love Vlad in the way the man had longed for affection for over two decades?

"I suppose I can compromise with you," he said suddenly and swooped down to steal a sudden kiss.

It was a fast action, little more than a chaste peck, but from the look on Danny's face, one would have thought Vlad had suddenly pulled the younger halfa's pants down.

"Uh... wha..." he managed. Still, his expression quickly melted from surprise to a goofy smile. "Okay, that was unexpected, but I'm not complaining. What made you change your mind?"

"I haven't," Vlad informed him. "I still feel it's much too soon for anything that you could seriously regret. However, there is no denying that we both want it. Both of us. Not just you, not just me. So... I'll give you this in doses, but only if you agree with my terms as well."

"Terms?" Danny asked, feeling a little apprehensive.

"Yes Daniel, terms," he replied. "I have conditions, ones that will be followed if you want this."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to spend more time with me," he answered simply. "Dates. We'll get to know each other aside from the halfa business and the fights. Just the two of us, as we are. Is that agreeable?"

Once again, Danny was completely shocked by Vlad's behavior. He'd been expecting something much more sinister and compromising of Danny in his role as a hero. As it was, he was being offered time spent with the older man, the other thing he'd really been after. Honestly, he was getting everything without having to give anything really in return.

That alone should have made him suspicious, but as it was, he was too eager to get what he wanted from Vlad to let himself get too paranoid. He could doubt and use circular logic all he wanted and get nowhere, or he could just claim what he'd been so desperate for in the first place and just believe that Vlad was being honest this whole time in his actions that had spared Danny any kind of compromising position.

"You better not pull out halfway through," he said and leaned in for soft kiss.

The kiss didn't stay that gentle for long. Danny suddenly did believe that Vlad truly had been holding back when arms immediately snaked around his waist and pulled him close to a firm body. The kiss became more heated, a moist tongue prying apart Danny's lips and invading his inexperienced mouth as it dragged over his own. He shivered in Vlad's embrace, moaning softly and his whole body feeling prickly and uncomfortable in his clothing.

His lips were released and he gasped, not for air, but for the tongue trailing over his neck. It traced his jawline and played with his ear, tasting the teen and causing him to whine and softly beg for more. Swallowing, he reached up for his collar, his fingers slipping the buckle off and letting it fall from his neck.

Vlad groaned when he was kissed suddenly, the actions from the boy suddenly more teasing and frisky. A tongue snaked out to glide over the older man's lips and when he pulled away he saw sharp teeth glistening as Danny smiled up at him in a risque manner.

"Such a naughty kitty," Vlad hissed at him as he smirked. He didn't let himself wonder why Daniel had to take that collar off in order to be with him. He'd doubted all of this enough. He just needed to touch the wantonness halfbreed. The rest of it could be sorted out later.

He trailed his hands over Danny's shirt, pulling it over his head and appreciated the toned chest of the teenager that had been hidden underneath the cloth. He looked very nice really, having a bit of muscle, yet still being relatively skinny. The years of fighting ghosts had paid off without overdoing it for his form. He looked tantalizing and delicious, more beautiful than what really should have been allowed for a teenage boy. Leaning forward, Vlad licked deftly at a single pert nipple and groaned when his little kitty gave a mewl in satisfaction and arched into the wet, slithering touch.

"Hm," Vlad murmured and looked at their surroundings. "I don't think it would be wise if we continued this here in the hallway. Come, let's go somewhere more comfortable."

To say that Danny was eager to follow his soon-to-be lover was an understatement. He practically skipped after Vlad, who was holding his hand as he pulled the catboy along with him to the master bedroom. The irony of the name was not lost on Vlad, though it was not because of his surname.

"Get on the bed," he ordered the teenager, who eagerly bounded over to the mattress and jumped onto it enthusiastically. He bounced a couple of times, resembling a child. Vlad chuckled as he drew closer, suddenly finding the antics cute now that he was no longer fighting against them. He pulled his jacket off and let it fall to the floor, followed by his tie before he kicked off his shoes. Usually he wouldn't be so sloppy, but he obviously had something else that demanded his attention first.

"Just remember, you asked me for this," he said as he joined the boy on the bed, pushing him on his back and smirking wickedly at him. Danny only purred up at him and stretched a little, rubbing his hips in a more than meaningful manner against Vlad's, who hissed at the contact and only grinned even more wickedly at him.

"So eager," he commented as he reached a hand up and scratched the boy's ears. The reaction was worth it, his mewling and whining as he twisted around, pushing further into the touch. Vlad loved the actions, so erotic and sinful, yet playful and innocent at the same time. And it was all for him.

It was just a shame though, that he had been repressing this for a week. He would have loved to play, to make it last, but as it was, he was more eager for the actions than the foreplay. He was sure Danny wouldn't mind. In fact, he could only guess that he was just as eager as Vlad, if not more. Heaven knows boys that age weren't know for their patience.

Besides, there would be many more opportunities for Vlad to school him in proper love making.

Many, many more.

The thought alone made him growl with lust as he ripped Danny's jeans down, his boxers along with it. The teen only arched in appreciation, hard and eager for Vlad, as if he were some kind of offering. Again, he could not deny the egotistical little thought that this was for him and no one else.

He had no experience with another male, but he had been around for more than enough years to know how such things worked. Not that they would be doing that tonight. He had nothing to prepare Daniel with, and it was best to take it slow. Still, despite his lack of happenings in the filed, he had no qualm over lowering his lips to the boy's length and gliding his tongue over it.

The happy yowl from the boy was instantaneous, though Vlad was a little too preoccupied with marveling over the taste to think much on it. It was musky, but not what he would call bitter. It was more than enjoyable too and soon he was running his tongue and lips all over Danny, who was giving more than favorable reactions to all of the attention. A furry tail flicked out and ran over Vlad's cheek as he kissed down the inside of one of the catboy's thighs, probably the only calm motion Danny was exhibiting right now. He was like a live wire as he moved, twisting and turning, mewling for more and scratching at the sheets with his claws.

Vlad loved the sight, seeing him that undone by such simple touches. He told himself the boy deserved a treat come next time, but for now, it would just be best to get the curb off.

His lips enveloped his lover's member and suckled on it softly. Danny tried to buck, but the billionaire had had the foresight to hold his hips down, not allowing him to move much. He slowly eased down on him, his tongue sliding along the skin as he made love to him with his mouth, bobbing and sucking in a experimental pace. Everything he did seemed to get good, if not wonderful responses.

As tempting as it was to speed up and take Danny for all he was worth, he forced himself to take his time. He wanted it to last, for the both of them. His instinct was telling him that this was the boy's first ever sexual experience and it would be a shame to rush it for no reason other than his own eagerness.

It didn't take him long to find a pace that could drive the boy crazy, but keep him from losing it too quickly. Vlad would frequently speed up, sucking hard and fast until Danny was practically yowling and hissing in frustration and lust before he would withdraw his mouth, licking at him sweetly to calm him down again

He continued this for some time, and while Danny was obviously eager for more, he could do nothing but take the treatment. Vlad knew it had to be pleasing him, even as mean as it might have seemed. Of course, even as much of a giving lover that he was, he couldn't deny his little malicious streak. Besides, what fun would it be to simply let him have his orgasm after a few measly minutes. It was so much kinder to drag it out, even if it was cruel as well.

Vlad was more than use to this paradox anyway.

Poor Danny didn't look like he could take much more though, and Vlad decided that he'd had enough. One could only use sweet torture like this for so long. No, best just to give him the release he needed and deserved.

So he set to giving Danny what they both knew he wanted, withdrawing to kiss the boy as he stroked him quickly, pulling his lithe form against him and keeping his naked body warm. Not that he could have been cold, given the slickness of his body from the sweat. Danny didn't seem to mind the hurried tempo at all. In fact, he mewled and nipped at Vlad's throat as he made it more than obvious that he loved it more than anything else.

His palm glided over Danny's skin, wet and slippery from Vlad's mouth. Danny was getting restless by now, so close to the edge, but not quite there yet. Then, with a sudden harsh squeeze, he burst like a dam over that hand, yowling at the top of his lungs as he clung to the other man, pressing into him and kissing him desperately.

Eventually he fell back onto the bed, breathing deeply but satisfied. His lover smiled down at him and Danny purred, batting at a piece of hair from his bangs that had somehow come loose during their activities. He only chuckled and let the catboy amuse himself for a few minutes before forcing him to stop. He received a sulk, but nothing more.

"If only you could speak in this form," Vlad murmured against his forehead. "But on the other hand, I think I like such a natural side of you. Hm, you are such a delight to please. What a waste these last two years were."

Danny purred in response and cuddled next to him before his hands started to slink down to his master's waistline. Vlad noticed the movements with an arched eyebrow and snatched the hands away.

"No," he said firmly. "Tonight was for you. I'll get my pleasure from you soon enough."

The boy whined and Vlad could practically hear the argument, but he still wasn't going to allow him to have his way. Honestly, this is how he wanted it. He could go a little longer, could wait a bit more. Besides, the boy pressed up against him was actually very calming, and Vlad wanted little more than to just sleep right now. Pulling his shirt off, he hugged Daniel to him and covered them both with a blanket, enjoying the moment immensely.

Danny drifted off to sleep, even with his eagerness to continue and Vlad just held him close. He felt oddly calm despite what he had just done with Daniel. Or maybe it was because of it. He certainly couldn't remember the last time that he'd had such a wonderful moment in his life.

He drifted off after a few more moments of senseless pondering, his mind becoming little more that a bliss of fog to float along in. Everything seemed perfect and he grinned even as he fell to slumber, not giving anything any more thought.

Not even the fact that he had left Danny's collar abandoned in the hallway, or that Desiree had been left alone with it.

End of Chapter Six

Hm, is that a cliffhanger? I'm not honestly sure actually. Well, in any case, it's better than last time. Hey, you got a little taste of smut, don't complain.

Okay, so no actual sex, but some fun stuff for everyone to enjoy. Especially Danny. Mreow. I figure they'll get to the actually act after a little more time (and character development). Just seemed more in character for Vlad to put it off while still giving in to Daniel. He is a very "have your cake and eat it too" kind of man.

Oh, and a quick announcement. Sadly, no one got the quote I used. It was actually from a movie called Lucky Number Sleven. Not a typo, the L is suppose to be in there. It's quite a mind fuck of a movie, and if you haven't seen it, I would suggest you watch it. The one who said it was a mobster and a rabbi, who has the irony of his double life pointed out to him by the cheeky, but smexy, main character. Like I said in the last chapter, it had Morgan Freeman in it, as well as Bruce Willis. A very enjoyable film.

Anyway, since only one person guessed, I'm gonna say fudge it and give that person the one shot dedicated to them. So, SilverDragon63, just let me know what kind of story you want and I'll get right on it for you.

So, you all know the drill. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you.


	7. Don't Waste It

I return, and I come bringing more yaoi! Are you pleased? Yes, I thought you would be. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sorry. I suppose that was a cliffy, even if it was a small one. Won't happen again, I promise. At least... not for a while. I swear. Really.

Anyway, disclaimer time. Danny Phantom is not mine. Vlad Masters is not mine. But I still ship them, cause it's my right as a fan. So who the hell cares if I own the show or not? I don't.

Now that that is taking care of, time for the next chapter.

Chapter Seven: Don't Waste It

It had been a very long time since Vlad Masters had woken up next to a warm body. He'd obviously only had love for Maddie in college, and his interest in the paranormal science had not done wonders for his social or love life in high school. Of course, he had had company over once he had more successful in life, many times, but it was always a purely physical thing. He had loved Maddie deeply, but no man could deny urges like that for twenty straight years.

Mostly though, it had been in his youth, and many of them had come from meetings at a business party. They would share a couple glasses of champagne and a special night, then move on, both of them too busy in their own lives to worry about each other's. Those nights had been nothing more than to settle things for him so he didn't lose his mind, though as the years went on, it was easier and easier to control himself. But even back then, for a guest to stay overnight wasn't exceedingly common.

So for him to wake up next to Danny curled up against him and purring in his sleep, he was at first a little surprised, but then he smiled softly. He didn't even try to stop himself from reaching out and stroking the boy's hair out of his face. Something about him... was just so adorable when he slept.

"So," he murmured, "you made me forget about Maddie and want only you. I wonder how deeply I feel for you. I wonder... if you'll really let me keep you like this."

He hadn't forgotten his talk with Desiree last night. She had said something infuriating things, but they had all been true. This summer wasn't going to last forever, and he had a limited time to try and fix this problem. He still intending to help Danny out of this mess since he certainly couldn't walk around with a collar on for the rest of his life, but was still completely in the dark on how to do it.

With a small groan, he sat up and stretched. Looking down at Danny, he saw the boy was still asleep, contently cuddled into the sheets and soft pillows. Scratching his ears for a moment, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom, intending to get washed up and ready for the day.

After washing and getting dressed, he made his way down to the kitchen, already in his routine despite the strange events of last night. He had decided to let Daniel sleep, grinning to himself in a purely egotistical fashion as he thought the poor boy must really need it.

It didn't even phase him when he saw Desiree in the kitchen, sitting on the dining table with a pot of coffee floating next to her with a saucer and cup on the table. It was becoming a common occurrence to see her lounging on his furniture. He could only guess she enjoyed it more than just sitting normally in a chair, probably only to try and unnerve him.

"Coffee, Master?" she asked calmly.

"Desiree," he said dryly. "Must we start so early in the morning?"

"I don't suppose we have to," she answered with a shrug as she swished her fingers a little and the coffee began pouring itself. She hoped off the table and approached him before pulling Danny's collar from behind her back and holding it out to Vlad. "But I thought you would want this. You shouldn't leave it lying around, you know. Something might happen to it."

He took it wearily, eying it and then her suspiciously.

"Why just give it to me?" he asked, obviously expecting a trap of some kind.

"Why not?" she replied. "I'm sure you would go looking for it eventually. I don't know why you just left it in the hall. Oh, wait... yes I do."

The way she arched an eyebrow would have seemed very lewd, if not for the surprisingly soft smile on her lips. He couldn't help but wonder why she was acting this way. He'd certainly never seen her so pleasant before.

"Are you up to something?" he asked her flatly.

"Your suspicions are just, but unfounded," she told him. "I simply wanted to return that to you."

"It's only that you're..."

"Not being mischievous or conniving?" she asked, to which he nodded. "Well, I can only guess I'm pleased with how things turned out. You have your young lover and both of you seem quite happy with the affair. Considering that was what I was after all along, why shouldn't I be happy?"

"You'll forgive me if I don't quite trust you with that answer."

"You'll forgive me if I don't care," she shot back as she leaned in a little, smirking at him. "Believe what you want Master, but I would have thought last night would have proved to you that you'd be better off just trusting me a little more."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" he asked as he tucked the collar in his pocket.

"You're with young Danny now, aren't you?" she inquired.

"Well, yes," he admitted.

"And you're happy now, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I am," he sighed, seeing that she did have a point.

"Well, then how did anything I do do any real harm?" she asked and stroked under his chin.

He pulled away and she smiled at him, making her way to the kitchen. Her actions were just as flirtatious, but weren't quite as demeaning and mocking now. It was if she were just playing with a friend. It was just as odd, though he supposed it was only her way of interacting with others. After all, there was her former career to consider.

Sitting down, he took the coffee and sipped on it in thought. There was still the question hanging in the air, the one neither of them had broached yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time. He figured he might as well be the one to bring it up.

"I don't plan on using any wishes yet," he informed her. "I don't know how to help him yet."

"And I take it, you don't plan on using your final wish?" she asked.

"I believe there's still some profit to be gained from this."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I would think that having a naked lover resting in your bed would be plenty profit. After all, you certainly seemed to enjoy him last night from what I saw," she stated, to which he nearly spit out his coffee.

"Have you no shame?!" he asked her.

"Not the last time I checked Master, no," she answered as she pulled things down from the cupboards and started to make him breakfast. A little odd since she could have just whipped something up in seconds, but he did nothing to deter her. He was still a little embarrassed to find out she had apparently been watching them. It really shouldn't have been so surprising though.

"I suppose it's pointless to tell you yet again that you aren't going to find a loophole?" she asked. "The rules are clear, no taking back a single wish. I've already provided you with a solution."

"I just suppose you don't understand," he said as he sipped his drink.

"Oh, I understand," she replied. "You have him and yet you still want more. You're as greedy as ever."

Her spiteful tone was returning and he sighed, knowing her pleasantness couldn't have lasted anyway. It seemed she was not about to let this drop, though he could hardly blame her. He really supposed he didn't have much of choice. Returning Daniel to normal was priority and he did have a solution staring him right in the face. Still, throwing them away for him, while probably necessary still seemed such a waste.

Wasn't there anyway he could still use them and then when he had his last wish, fix Daniel?

"I suppose I still have to try," he said eventually. "It's in my nature to turn the most profit possible."

She regarded him coldly and shook her head.

"Just make sure you don't lose what you have," she warned him.

He looked at her in curiosity, but she said nothing else, instead working on breakfast. He listened to the sizzling of the frying pan and smelled the bacon and eggs, but he couldn't bring himself to really feel hungry for it. Daniel was an emotional boy and if he ever thought for some reason Vlad was keeping him this way intentionally...

He didn't even try to deny that fact that the thought of the teenager leaving him was already terrifying. He certainly didn't want to risk it for any reason. Vlad was in no way the type of man that acquired something just to lose it later on.

At the same time though... he could never hold Danny against his will. The billionaire had no illusion that the boy would never had been touched if he hadn't wanted it in the first place. The boy would have left or fought him or any other number of things if he had been anything less than voluntary.

Once again it struck Vlad that he was with someone because they wanted it. He didn't have to trick or force him. Danny was just... with him.

He looked up when a plate was set before him and he looked up at Desiree.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked him, though the look in her eyes made it obvious she was talking about something else, no matter what she may have been saying.

"Call my office for me," he said as he stood up suddenly. "Tell them I'm taking the day off and that I don't want to be bothered."

"Oh?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. "Very well, Master. I'll be happy to."

He walked back up stairs in a brisk pace, wanting to get back to his little lover as soon as possible. If he was going to keep Daniel by his side, he was going to have to keep him happy. Something that Vlad did not mind in the slightest.

"Wake up," he said softly as he shook the still sleeping teenager and slipped the collar back around his throat. The teenager's eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked at Vlad, seeming a little groggy for a moment before he blushed.

"Oh... hi," he said, his face an adorable shade of pink. Vlad felt an almost irresistible urge to tease him for it.

"Sleep well?" he asked as he pulled off his suit jacket and shoes before lying down next to him on top of the sheets.

"Yeah," Danny said with a nod before he looked up at the older man and blushed again, though this time he was smiling faintly. "We did do... didn't we?"

Vlad wanted to tease him for the way he was acting so childish, but for once, held it in. Instead, he simply kissed the boy on the lips softly and nodded.

"We did," he replied, his voice little more than a whisper.

"It was... nicer than I thought it would be," he said.

The words and confused tone he had caused Vlad to frown a little.

"You expected it to be bad?" he asked, feeling a bit insulted.

"No," Danny said quickly as he realized he'd effectively stuck his foot in his mouth. "I just thought it would... hurt a little. Doesn't it the first time?"

"That's for females," Vlad answered before pausing. "Well, for men as well, but we hardly went that far. The only way I could have hurt last night was if I tried."

"Why didn't we go that far, anyway?" he asked in curiously.

"Because I want to enjoy you fully, Little Badger," he answered a small smirk on his face. "While the dessert may be the richest part of a meal, the rest of dinner can be just as satisfying. At least, I certainly think so, and you didn't prove me wrong last night."

"Vlad," he breathed before he was kissed. Moaning a little, he allowed Vlad's tongue to invade past his lips and felt fingers digging into his hair, scratching slightly against his scalp. Only the older man's clothing and a thin sheet was between them and judging from the fabric gently getting pulled down past his thighs, the sheet wasn't going to last too long.

"Wait," he said softly. "Just let me-"

Danny had tried reaching for his collar to once again remove it but before he knew what was happening, he was flipped crudely over on him stomach, offering as much resistance as a rag doll.

"Hey! What are you doin... Oooh... That feels..."

"Heavenly?" a voice that should have belonged to the devil himself whispered in his ear. Soft puffs of breath tickled the soft shell of flesh and Danny could only nod as strong and firm hands ran over his back, rubbing and applying pressure in all the right places. Never in his life had he been given a massage, but something inside of him told him that they weren't usually this good, that Vlad was just that talented with his hands.

The thought made him flush and he moaned loudly when he was touched at the small of his back, fingers making tension he didn't even know he had melt away like butter. He couldn't help but remember the pleasures of last night, those hands and lips running over him as he writhed around in ecstasy, feeling better than he honestly thought he ever had in his whole life. He could feel Vlad straddle his back and found himself wanting the man just as naked as he was.

"Vlad!" he cried out, almost arching in his pleasure.

"Such a beautiful creature," he heard the older man murmur. "Are you getting excited by this simple little massage?"

"You're teasing me," Danny groaned as he fisted up the sheets he was lying on.

"I can assure you, I'm not," he answered. "I'm simply trying to make you feel good, Little Badger."

'Doing a fine job of that,' he thought, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"Daniel, I have a question for you?" Vlad asked. His hands were still making him squirm, but his tone suddenly becoming more thoughtful made Danny force himself to listen as best he could.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you happy here, with me?"

The question made him pause, and Vlad's hands slowly left his body. He received no prompting to provide an answer quickly and took his time to think about it. Was he? Well, he certainly was enjoying himself these last twelve hours or so, but the week as a whole...

"I think I am," he said, really wishing he could roll over and face Vlad, but he was still pinned to the soft mattress by the man. "I... This has been really nice, and I'm glad it happened. I wanted it to, after all. But..."

"But?" Vlad asked and Danny heard him sigh. "Of course, there's always a but."

"Hey, let me finish first," Danny snapped before sighing himself. "Look, can you maybe let me roll over. I'd prefer not to be on my stomach while we're talking about this."

Vlad accommodated him enough to let him roll over before gently resting his weight back on Danny. If the two weren't having such an important conversation the teenager might have noticed how their midsections were both very close to each other, but as it was, he had other things on his mind.

"Things are... well, a little weird," he admitted. "We still have this history together... and I can't just expect that to go away after one night, neither of us can. I don't want it to get in the way, but I'd be dumb to just ignore it either."

"I suppose that's fair," Vlad replied. "And honest. But that doesn't answer my question. Are you happy here with me?"

"I... don't think I have an answer yet," he stated. "Sorry."

"Then let me ask you another," he said. "When I cure you, do you want me to leave you alone?"

"What?!" Danny yelled. "No way!"

The older halfa smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly, a barest peck on Danny's still inexperienced lips.

"Good."

"So, why all this all of a sudden?" Danny asked.

Vlad shook his head and kissed him again before murmuring, "It doesn't matter. I just want us to connect more."

Danny didn't have time to ask what he meant before lips were again in his personal space, pressed against his own. Hands gripped his wrists and he whimpered a little as the kiss became more demanding, more urgent. Enjoying it, he didn't try to protest at all as he rolled his hips into Vlad, rubbing into his slacks. It seemed to catch his attention from the way he pulled back a little with a hiss.

"Daniel," he managed to get out before Danny shook his head.

"Come on, Vlad," he asked, his face bright red even as he kissed him. "You're holding out on me."

"It's a good thing I am, otherwise I would be too tempted to keep from holding back," he replied.

"Do you have to hold back?" Danny asked.

"Like I said, I want to connect," he replied. "And don't think I'm letting you go. That collar isn't coming off."

"How do you know I wanted to take it off?" he asked defiantly.

"Because you tried while I was giving you that massage," Vlad replied with a smirk.

Danny looked away and did his best not to pout, though he had a feeling that Vlad was seeing right through him. He couldn't help it though. When he was... in that form for a lack of a better phrase, he was so good at this. He didn't shy away or get so flustered so easily. He could make Vlad want him, really want him. And it's not like he didn't remember it, even thought it was all really fuzzy while it was happening, as if he was only really half there.

"I don't want to disappoint you," he murmured before he heard Vlad laugh. He flushed in anger and glared at the man. "What's so funny?"

"Daniel, you disappointing me is about as likely as your little friend Miss Manson taking a liking to pink and yellow lacing," he said, barely able to calm down. "Mmm, you're perfect to me. A little bit of an attitude, but that's perfectly understandable for boys your age. You'll grow out of it, and it hardly effects our efforts in the bedroom."

"But I don't know anything," he replied.

"You think I did when I was your age?" he asked. "Daniel, this is how you learn to please your lover, by practice and experience. If you knew everything about the subject I would be more worried than aroused. Trust me, it doesn't bother me in the slightest."

"Fine," Danny muttered, though his reply was hardly enthusiastic.

Vlad smiled and stroked one of Danny's cheeks with a single finger. The touch was soft and it caused the teenager to whimper slightly.

"You're a good boy," he whispered before their lips merged yet again in a soft kiss.

"I'm not a little boy," he argued, though his tone was far from angry.

"No. No, you're not," he agreed as he shifted a little to lick as Danny's throat, tracing just along the leather of his collar as his hands began to wander over that naked chest. Thumbs stopped over his nipples and rubbed in an achingly pleasing pace as Danny gasped under the treatment. He was starting to get annoyed by how easily Vlad could turn the mood on and off, as if he was in perfect control of both of them.

When teeth suddenly sunk into his shoulder and Danny cried out it pleasure, he was forced to admit that Vlad probably did.

"You had _better_ finish this," he growled threateningly at the man. He had been aroused for a while now, but at this point he was starting to ache. If Vlad went back to trying to talk, Danny was going to strangle him.

"Well, since you've asked so nicely," he said and stuck one of his knees between his little badger's legs and kicked them apart. Rubbing against his smaller lover almost delicately, he couldn't help the smile as the boy's face went a bright pink and his head fell back, panting slightly.

"Oh Vlad," he gasped in a small voice. "Mmm, so good."

"I'm glad you approve," he stated as he pressed his knees into him a little more purposefully. It earned him a moan as Danny moved his hips in a clumsy but enthusiastic rhythm, humping into Vlad as he made little sounds of enjoyment. The feeling of everything going on around him made him feel dizzy and good, like it was the best and most natural thing in the world.

"Ah... ah," he breathed, his mouth hanging open and his hips moving like crazy. "Mmm, oh yes... Yes."

"I wonder if you know what a tempting picture it is that you're presenting right now?" Vlad wondered aloud as he watched the boy beneath of him. If he had less control of himself, he probably already would have been pushing inside of him, making him really moan and scream his name. But... that could always happen later, when it was more appropriate and they were both ready for it. They had time.

It didn't surprise him at all when Danny suddenly came with a shout, arching off the bed as a long note pierced the otherwise silent room. He was still young, and as easily as he was excited, it was just as easy for him to lose himself in the feel of it all. It came with being so eager, not that Vlad minded. Well, his pants were probably ruined, but that hardly mattered to him.

"I take it you're not going to let me touch you this time either?" Danny asked a little dryly despite his panting as Vlad laid down next to him and pulled his smaller frame into a hug.

"I wasn't planning on it," he answered.

"Oh, come on," Danny said. "I thought I was suppose to learn here. How am I going to be able to do anything when you won't even let me... well, do anything? I mean, I haven't even seen you naked yet."

Vlad chuckled at his insolence and only nuzzled him.

"Relax Daniel," he consoled. "We'll get to that part. For now, I simply want you to enjoy yourself."

"You're holding back for my sake, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Don't you think I could handle it?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure I could actually," he replied honestly. "I want to tread carefully, that's all. You receive pleasure, and I enjoy making you feel that good, so please don't think I'm not happy with the arrangement. Besides, is there any reason to rush?"

"I guess not," Danny conceded. "I just want to make you feel good too."

"Trust me Little Badger," he said with a smile. "You are, in abundance."

End of Chapter Seven

Aw, how sweet. You see, you guys? I can end a chapter without a cliffy. Don't worry, I've learned my lesson.

Bet no one expected Desiree just to give the thing right back, but as she's getting her way for the moment, she has no reason to misbehave too badly. In the end, I think she's as bored as she was ticked off about the situation. Still, I like how she and Vlad seem to be developing more than a pure hatred for one another. Few more talks and they might actually start to consider each other friends. Maybe...

Come on people. You know the deal. You review and I gush at how much I'm loved by you guys. Well, okay, I know you all really love Danny and Vlad, but I'm more than willing to share the spotlight with them. Hee.


	8. Chess and Conversations

Okay, I'll be honest about the lack of update. While I have been busy with real life and so forth, the main reason why I have not seen to writing the next chapter of this story before now was because I was not really sure what direction I wanted to take it. Plot could have gotten thicker, run longer or I could start winding it down to a close, possibly with a lot of smut before the final curtain closed.

I'm trying to keep it a little down the middle. While I don't want to end this all of a sudden, I do have another multi-chap story waiting to be started once this is finished. I don't want to do a sudden "Surprise, The End" so... well, I'm just going to do my best. Don't plan on this being too much longer. I'm thinking it SHOULD be finished somewhere between chapter 10 to 12. So, still some more story to go, but not a terrible lot.

In any case, nothing has changed. I still do not own Danny Phantom. Is anyone surprised? Aside from you sarcastic people who are saying yes? No? Okay, just wanted to make sure we're all on the same page. Great, no one thinks I own it. I'm not getting paid, and there is no reason for anyone to sue my poor little ass. Let's get started then.

Chapter 8: Chess and Conversations

Danny had to admit, if anyone had ever told him he would spend a day snuggling with Vlad Masters, he would have slugged the person. In fact, he probably would have slugged them, gone ghost and then proceeded to haunt them for the rest of their miserable lives.

He still didn't quite understand why it was happening either. This whole week at the manor had been either achingly slow or a fast whirl-wind that he couldn't hope to keep up with. His emotions were more than a little confusing, yet his hormones had been painfully clear. A horrible combination, but one almost every teenager had to deal with at least once, probably more.

Still, Danny did what he did best. He followed what he wanted, even if it was awkwardly and without a clue. He supposed considering all the failed dates he'd had with girls, the fact that he had scored... kinda... with someone finally was a step in the right direction. Even if it was with a guy, who was older than him.

He was tired of the, "It's just not normal," thoughts. Seriously, what was normal for him? Really, when he got past all the crap, Vlad and he shared something no other person did. As great as any girl could be, she'd just never get what it was like to be a halfa. He never would have expected her too, but that was beyond the point. He was happy for what he had.

And really, what he had was a lot. Vlad was rich, romantic even if it was in a bit of a clingy way, handsome and a very powerful ghost. He would never have to worry about him getting captured and used as a hostage or target. He was Vlad Plasmius for Pete's sake. If anyone could nab him, Danny would have been in serious trouble anyway.

And admittedly, he really had nothing against Vlad other than the obsession with his mom and wanting to do in his father. When he had first met the man, he'd seemed like a decent guy, maybe even a little cool. Well, cool for a guy who had grown up in the 80's and was obsessed with a football team. But when you had that much money, you were allowed to be a little eccentric, right?

Yet as crazy as it all should have seemed to Danny, he was instead enjoying every minute of it. As happy as he would have been to simply just lay in bed with Vlad all day, he was drug out and dressed, whining like a kid the whole time. The ended up eating breakfast together before moving into the study and Vlad insisted on trying to teach the younger halfa the finer points of Chess. It ended in a seven to nothing winning streak for the billionaire and a sulking teenager, but since Danny himself had kept begging for "one more game" in a hope to win by a fluke and wipe the smug grin off the man's face, there wasn't much he could really say about it.

"You are improving," Vlad tried to console the boy, knowing he could end up with a sour teen very easily. "The point is to learn. You aren't being nearly as reckless with your queen as you were with your first few games."

"She is not suicidal," Danny muttered.

"Daniel, with the way you were playing, she might as well have jumped off a cliff."

"Shut up," Danny snapped. "I'm not that bad!"

Vlad laughed softly, he couldn't help it.

"No, you're not," he assured the boy. "You're decent, for a child who spends most of his days playing video games. But everyone starts off poorly. You think I didn't suffer defeats at your age?"

"When did you start to play?" the boy asked, a little curious. It wasn't often that Vlad talked about his past. In fact, aside from the college accident, Danny knew nothing about when he was younger. Granted, he had never asked, but that didn't stop him from being eager now.

"Actually, it was when I was only three," he answered as he began to reset the board. He always had it ready, just in case, not to mention he wanted to keep things neat. No reason to leave half of the pieces lying around.

"Three. Seriously?" the teen asked, sounding incredulous.

"Well, that's when I started showing an interests," he replied. "My mother was the one who taught me. She was fascinated with the game. I saw her play all the time as a small child and tried to set the board once after she played a game. She taught me simple things at first, what all the pieces looked like and where they went. As I grew older I learned more and started actually playing when I was five. Of course..."

He coughed suddenly and looked away, the expression on his face clearly embarrassed.

"Weren't very good?" Danny asked with a smirk. It made him feel a little better about his own lack of talent to taunt Vlad about his, even if it had been years ago.

"Not to begin with," Vlad admitted. "There were times I would be slaughtered and other times when she took it very easy on me, coaxing my moves, but since she knew what I was going to do, I never won. She was very encouraging though. She loved that I took after her when it concerned the game."

"I'm surprised it was so important to her," the teen mused. "It's just a game after all."

"No, Daniel. It wasn't." Vlad's words confused Danny and the man sighed softly. "She was a professional. Very good, won national championships. But she became pregnant with me and had to move back to her family in Wisconsin. With raising me, she never had any time for that career path. Sharing it with me, it was all she really had left of it."

"Wow," the boy said softly. "What about your dad? Didn't he..."

He trailed off from the look on Vlad's face. It was in no way pleasant and he could tell immediately he had stumbled in very bad territory.

"Sorry," he muttered but Vlad only shook his head.

"Don't be," he replied. "You don't know what it was that he did, and you certainly have no reason to be sorry for it."

"Uh... what did he do? You know, if you don't mind me asking. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He tried to sound understanding, knowing he was probably asking a lot but at the same time he really was curious to know more. He didn't want Vlad to withdraw so soon after opening up.

"It was a classic case," he replied. "There was another woman. The fact that my mother was really the other woman and didn't realize it until it was too late was what broke everything apart. He had a whole family she knew nothing about, and when she told him what was suppose to be the good news... Well, even if he had been willing to stay with her, I doubt she felt the same."

"Did you ever meet him?"

"Only once," he stated. "At his funeral. Suffice to say he didn't have much to say to me. Then again, neither did any of my so called family."

Danny blinked at the callous way his lover had just said that and decided it was probably a good time to switch to another conversation. He wanted to know more about Vlad, but not at the risk of upsetting him. He probably wouldn't have done this if he wasn't trying to distract him, but he got up and moved over to where Vlad was sitting. Smiling softly at the questioning gaze he was receiving, he sat down in his lap and hugged him gently.

"It's okay," Danny said as he rested his head on the other's chest.

"I know it is Daniel," he said and snaked his hands to the boy's hips. "I got over it a long time ago. He died when I was a teenager, before I was even out of high school." He kissed the smaller halfa's nose suddenly and smiled. "But I thank you for the hug anyway."

"I can always stop," Danny muttered but the grip on his waist only tightened.

"No, I want you to stay," he said reassuringly. His expression was warm and Danny relaxed, feeling so content all of a sudden. "I cherish moments like this far too much to let them end so quickly."

"Wow, talk about corny," the teenager chuckled. "What's next, a sonnet about your eternal summer love for me or something?"

"You know I enjoy the romantic aspect of these things," he replied calmly. "It's what really matters at the end of the day. I should know that better than anyone."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Danny agreed and allowed himself to cuddle into Vlad. He just enjoyed the closeness of it all, the simplicity. Now that all the awkward feelings were dealt with, he could just allow himself to care about Vlad and not worry what it was doing to him.

He hummed softly when he felt a hand running up and down his back. It was so soothing, just to be here with him. While all the uncertainty he had felt before was still fresh, moments like this were welcome. It would made the unpleasant feelings ease away, and more than anything, that was what he really wanted.

The young phantom didn't think it was too much to ask to be happy. He certainly knew it wasn't too much for Vlad either.

Vlad planted a soft kiss on the top on his head. A clock ticked in the room, a gentle beat Danny had not picked up before when they had been talking or playing the game. The room was getting quite, and because of it, all the smaller things were becoming more and more obvious. There was a stillness about the atmosphere that was so calming, and yet... He was starting to feel anything but calm.

"Vlad," he said softly as he adjusted himself a bit on the billionaire's lap so that he was straddling him. "I don't suppose we could..."

He blushed faintly, his actions speaking louder than he could, not able to force out the words. Vlad only smiled however and kissed him softly, hand's coming to rest on the teen's hips and fingers rubbing a little at the hem of his jeans.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to play another game," he murmured softly before giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Can I... take this off?" the boy asked, indicating to his collar.

Vlad pondered if for a moment. He really didn't see why Danny felt so insecure about this. Hadn't he complimented the boy countless of times already in how wonderful he was? But then, Vlad himself had been rather shy at that age, even much later after. His many failed attempts to ever tell Maddie how he had felt about her had been proof enough of that.

And Daniel was asking. Actually asking instead of just trying to do it anyway, no matter what Vlad may have wanted or how he would object. That alone showed the boy was starting to change, starting to see them more as a couple that needed to think of each other's wants and needs instead of just his own. He suppose there was nothing wrong with allowing the younger one this sort of security blanket. It made him feel more confident, and Vlad knew he would never allow the boy to think he wanted _only_ that side of him.

"Petting my cat does sound like an enjoyable way to spend some time," he agreed after a moment and he swore his little lover looked like he was about to start clapping his hands in joy. Ah, youth.

The leather was stripped away and Vlad had to admit he was actually happy to see a now much friskier looking Daniel in his lap. He heard a faint purr before his lips were assaulted and claws dug into his jacket. Not enough to tear of course, but it did remind him of those pets that would cling to their owner's clothing until they had been petted to their satisfaction.

He grinned into the kiss and pulled Daniel against him, flattening their bodies together and promised himself he would 'pet' Daniel as much as the kitten wanted.

It was probably why he jumped, surprised when the phone's ringer suddenly went off, sounding way louder than what it should have.

"If there is a god, surely I am his prime source of entertainment," he muttered, not feel too pleased, especially when Danny climbed off his lap to slink over to the phone and inspect it, as if simple looking at it would tell him who had had the audacity to bother them. He frowned a bit and tried not to get too annoyed by the seeming fact that a phone was more entertaining than him for some reason.

Cats. Humph.

"Let me answer it," he said as he got up and strode over to the phone. No doubt it was someone from his office with a pathetic little emergency. Honestly, did he not deserve one day off, just one? Picking it up and holding it to his ear, and trying to bat away the paws that were suddenly messing with his pant leg, he spoke into the receiver. "Vlad Masters speaking."

"_I WANT TO TALK TO DANNY NOW!_"

Vlad's eyes widened and he held the phone away from his ear before they narrowed at the offending object and willed it to explode. It seemed typical really. A nice day, Daniel in his lap and practically begging to be molested, and she had to ruin it.

He really hated Miss Manson. In fact, she was quickly climbing to the top of his list of people he despised, probably second only to Jack.

And due to recent events, even that was questionable.

"May I ask who's calling?" he asked, just for the satisfaction of messing with her. He steeled himself against any sort of screaming he was about to endure, ready to simply hang up if he needed to.

"_Don't play dumb, you pompous sicko! You know who it is! Now tell me what did you do to him!_" the girl demanded over the phone. She didn't sound pleased and he had to wonder what had gotten into her to make her so foul tempered. Aside from the fact her little pretend boyfriend was with his supposed 'mortal enemy' of course.

"I can assure you, I have no idea what in the world your talking about," he replied as he looked down at Daniel, who was watching him interestedly. He had to wonder if the boy recognized his friend's voice in this form. "Daniel is quite fine. He's simply busy right now."

"_He wouldn't be too busy to talk to me,_" she hissed. "_Especially not when he's forced to stay with a sick creep like you._"

Vlad longed to tell her the truth, that not only was the younger halfa willing to stay with him, but had been moaning and panting on his bed mere hours ago, wanting to be taken, hard and oh so willing. It was a little petty, but to him, the shocked silence that would ensue would be worth it.

Until of course she showed up and demanded to talk to Daniel. He could already see the fiasco blowing up in his face, and worst of all, the hurt look on the boy's face when he found out how little the secret had meant to Vlad to give it up so easily.

He groaned, not liking the image in his head at all. In fact, it honestly scared him.

"Why are you so worried in the first place?" he asked. "I'm not such a monster that I would lure him here to hurt him."

There was a snort over the phone, but he'd been expecting it.

"_Danny was calling us, letting us know what was going on,_" she explained tersely. "_But he hasn't called the last few days. Now tell me what you did to him!_"

Vlad was starting to get annoyed, and he'd had his moment of dun. Honestly, he'd never intended to keep her from talking to Daniel anyway, not matter how annoying he found her. However, just as he was about to tell her that her friend would only be a moment, his breath caught in his throat.

Apparently Daniel was bored with watching Vlad talk on the phone and was now perched right in front of him, his tongue lapping playfully right below his belt. He lowered the phone with a bit of a groan before swallowing hard.

"Daniel, you need to talk some sense into your friend," he said softly, but when he was answered with teeth nipping at his zipper, he forgot all about what some silly little girl wanted.

The phone was quickly hung up and Vlad pushed Danny away and onto the floor, melting down with him and he gripped his shoulders and kissed him hungrily. They both ignored the phone going off again as the boy began to whine and mewl softly, and Vlad could easily tell from their positions how turned on his lover was getting. He knew what the boy wanted and he wanted it too.

His hands crept up the boy's shirt, playing with his quickly hardening nipples. It gave his such an odd thrill of power when he watched the teenager twist around under the treatment, moaning and flushed in the face. Ge grinned a bit maniacally and gently nipped at a tufted ear.

"That's right," he hissed. "You want me, don't you? Just me. Not some foolish little goth brat."

He was immensely pleased by the hips bucking frantically against him and kissed Danny him hotly, forcing his tongue past all too eager lips. Feeling his little kitten up was much more satisfying than have to deal with the girl accusing him on the phone, and he had no intention of answering the phone, no matter how many times she tried to call and bother the two of them.

---------

Sam angrily hung up the phone after listening to it ring again and again. No matter how many times she called, no matter how many times she dialed the number and let it ring minute after minute on end, she received no answer. Even trying Danny's phone had been pointless and she scowled. That slimy bastard had probably taken it away from Danny to keep him from contacting home.

Danny was strong, but she knew he could only hold out by himself for so long. And she'd just let him go over there. She should have been able to do something to stop all of this.

"Still no answer?" Tucker asked, sounding as nervous as she felt. Jazz didn't look much better either.

The three of them had been meeting at Sam's home, trying to figure out what was going on, but it hadn't been easy. Danny's daily calls insisting that he was still fine and that Vlad had been leaving him alone were all they had really had to go on, but now that even those had stopped, Sam was sure, proof or no proof that the jerk had done something to him.

"I think I should talk to my parents," Jazz said. "Mom and Dad will know what to do."

"We can't go to them," Sam said. "Him not calling for a couple days isn't going to sound like anything more than him enjoying his vacation, even if it is with Vlad. They don't know what he is."

"And we can't tell him that without risking Danny's secret too," Tucker added. "Besides, they're both still pretty busy with tracking down whoever nabbed Danny. I doubt they're going to listen."

Jazz bit her lip. It was obvious that she had been thinking the same thing, even if she had been the one to suggest it.

"I just hope he's okay," she said. "I was so sure if we found Desiree we'd get some answers. But no one's seen her."

"No one's been willing to tell us if they've seen her," Tucker corrected. "Not like any of those guys in the Ghost Zone like us."

"It doesn't matter. It all adds up to the same thing," Sam said, remembering their countless trips into the Ghost Zone to try and turn up some information abut what was going on. Problem was, none of them were really having any luck digging up any information. Either the ghost would say they hadn't seen the genie ghost, or refuse to talk to them point blank.

Sadly, that had been a much more common response, even though she didn't believe the ones who had said they hadn't heard from Desiree. None of them were quite as intimidating as Danny Phantom it seemed, even with a gun-loaded Specter Speeder at their arsenal. It was getting really irritating actually.

She was sure that Danny was keeping something away from them, that much was obvious. No doubt he was trying to be strong, keeping them away from whatever was threatening him, but she couldn't understand why. Had they not proven themselves to him time and time again?

Hadn't she?

Truth was, it was rare for Danny to not let his friends and sister into what was going on. Very rare. It could only mean one of two things. Either he really didn't think whatever was going on was something he couldn't handle and was no big deal, or he was scared and trying to protect them.

She saw the second as much more likely and wasn't the only one either.

"We don't have a choice," Jazz said, breaking Sam from her musing. "We have to get to the bottom of this, for Danny's sake."

The older teen seemed determined and worried at the same time, not a wonderful combination. It was a sick sort of look for the red head, as if something unpleasant was flopping around in his stomach.

Sam could empathize. She felt the exact same way.

"We've done everything we can," Tucker said. "And let's face it. We all know there's only thing left we can do."

"Right," Sam said, clenching her fists. "We're going to Vlad's."

End Chapter 8

Raise your hand if you don't see this ending well!

I know, I know. Sam and the others going to Vlad's to find Danny is a bit of a cliché for these story lines, but let's face it. It is realistic. If your best friend had an arch-enemy that had whisked him away under mysterious circumstances, wouldn't you be worried?

I rather enjoyed the conversation between Vlad and Danny. It's nice for them to talk to each other a bit, and Vlad's past is always something I spend my time wondering about. For some reason I always see him as being a bit of a mama's boy, though I'm not sure why. Of course it had to lead to a make-out scene. What can I say, I'm cheesy.

Well, I will now leave you to review. As I've said countless times, I hope you liked this.


	9. Unpleasant Visit

I have nothing to say than I hope you like this chapter and that I don't own Danny Phantom. I think anything else I could talk about would ruin all the wonderful little surprises in this chapter.

Chapter Nine: Unpleasant Visit

A high pitched shriek shattered the silence of the house, but it did not surprise Desiree at all. In fact, the sounds were more amusing than anything else. She was not watching Vlad's and Danny's little play time with each other as she had last night, sure the billionaire would not be happy. If he was mad it ran the risk of him yelling at her instead of putting his attention where it really needed it to be.

She chuckled as another scream sounded, floating casually in the air on her back as the lustful sounds drifted all too easily from the next room. Seemed Vlad was quite a talent with his mouth, at least, judging from Danny's full approval he was. Shame the man was so insistent on not actually sleeping with the boy. It was a bit of self-control the woman had not anticipated from him; showed her that he really did care for the younger halfa in a way most probably would not believe. Plasmius had a way of treating everyone he wanted as if they were mere objects so it was surprisingly endearing that he would forsake his own needs for the boy.

Though if it meant a better show she wouldn't exactly mind him being a little selfish. Danny squealed and moaned now; she could only imagine what a wantonness creature he would be when his virginity was finally taken. Such a soft and yielding moment was not to be missed. She grinned, just imagining him begging for it before she began to chuckle. Maybe she could push the idea of not waiting too much longer into Vlad's head. Surely his self-control wouldn't take much to fray a little further.

She was surprised she was having so much fun with this. When she had first gotten here she was more than a little venomous towards him. She wanted Vlad to suffer for the injustice of what he had done to her. Torturing him with Danny had been a way to get even with him. Her own plans had changed though when seeing the odd little romance bloom between the two. It was actually fairly sweet to see them need each other like this.

Her freedom was still her eventually goal of course, but there was nothing to say she could not play match maker and be entertained instead of trying to get back at him. This was infinitely more satisfying to her anyway.

Eventually the panting and moaning died down and the genie figured the little show was over. As much as she would have liked to peak and watch the 'pillow talk' as it were, she didn't want to interrupt a tender moment between the two. She wouldn't be able to hear them talking very easily to each other through the walls, so she decided to hang about elsewhere until she was needed.

Of course, that was before she heard the sudden crash sounding from downstairs. Jumping a little from surprise, she flew into the next room where Vlad and Danny were in, consequences from Vlad be damned. Besides, the odds were this was going to interrupt them anyway.

Vlad and Danny had obviously been taken by surprise too. The billionaire had obviously shoved the collar back onto the boy because Danny had lost all of his animal features and was desperately yanking his clothes back on.

"What was that?" the teenager asked and he tugged his shirt back over his head. "You didn't invite Skulker here, did you?"

"Don't be foolish," Vlad hissed, fixing his own appearance as well. "Why would I have done that? It sounded like it came from downstairs. Probably the lab."

"Odd, you don't have any appointments today," Desiree noted. In fact, Vlad had insisted upon all of his minions to stay away from the mansion until he told them otherwise.

Danny grimaced suddenly.

"Sam," he sighed, remembering how she'd called and been effectively ignored. If he'd been in his right mind he would have talked to her, but as it was, he'd been pretty distracted.

"It figures your bumbling friends would have to ruin our day together," Vlad muttered, his voice laced with venom. He turned sharply to Desiree. "You, stay upstairs and out of sight."

The genie was tempted to force him to use a wish to ensure his compliance, but for once, she didn't see the need to. She'd never enjoyed interacting with those brats, and the last thing she wanted was for them to try and force her into that accursed Fenton Thermos of theirs. Flying off upstairs, she found herself hoping that this all worked out for them. Goodness knows she had put enough work into those two without Danny's little sidekicks trying to ruin it.

As it was, sending Desiree was the smart thing to do. Vlad and Danny had not even been able to take one step towards the direction of the lab in order to cut them off when the door burst open, flying off its hinges and crashing to the floor. Sam, Tucker and Jazz all stood there, guns in hand and looking like their plan was to shoot any thing that moved.

Danny could practically feel the anger radiating off of the older halfa. He could just see the idiot going ghost and taking all three of them, and the teenager did not think his friends would come out on the winning side.

"Guys!" he said, smiling widely and rushing towards them. He had to act like that this was okay with him, try and save them from Vlad's wrath. If he could convince them everything was okay, get them to leave without incident, there wasn't any reason for anything to escalate. Hugging the group fiercely, he grinned at them when he let go, glad at least to see they looked a bit shocked. "Man, am I glad to see you guys. It's been so boring here without anything to do. Hanging out with no one but Vlad has been murder. He won't even let me go out side, and I think I need to talk to someone about something aside from the Packers."

He hoped to god he would be forgiven for his comments, but the heated glare he felt on the back of his neck told him he was going to need to work for it.

"You hadn't contacted us," Sam said. "We tried to call, but he wouldn't let us talk to you. Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," he said and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Uh... dude, what's with the weird collar?" Tucker asked, pointing the offending leather out.

Danny swallowed, so used to the feeling of it around his neck by now he had forgotten all about hiding it. Not that he would have had time.

"I... uh... well, about that..." No lies seem to be coming to him as an explanation, and when he turned to look at Vlad for help, the man only sneered at him. Wilting a little, he realized he wasn't getting any help. Could the guy be any more of a vindictive jerk?

Jazz stared over her brother's shoulder at the billionaire and then placed a protective arm around her brother, pulling him close to her.

"I think you need to leave the room," she said firmly to the man. "Danny is obviously not comfortable talking around you. What, did you threaten him not to tell us how you've been treating him?"

Vlad bristled, his eyes going red.

"You actually think you can order me around in my own home," he hissed. "You've obviously forgotten your place, little girl."

"My place is to protect Danny from danger," she responded resolutely. "Just because you think you can do whatever you want to him, I-"

"Jazz!" Danny cut her off, pulling away from him. "What, you think just because I didn't phone home a couple days I need to be rescued? I'm sixteen and despite what you think, I can take care of myself. I've been going this whole handling ghosts thing for a couple years now. If something was wrong and I needed help, I would have said so!"

He was only half-acting now, his anger just a bit real. Did they really think he was that helpless? He could understand they were worried, and was happy they would be willing to check on him at the first sign of trouble, but he had said he was fine. What more did they want from him? Couldn't they just trust him?

Of course, the fact he wanted them to trust him even as he lied to their faces did keep him from getting too angry.

"Danny," Sam said tentatively. "We were scared. We don't know what's going on, and Vlad has never been our friend, or yours. Searching around hasn't given us any clue, and when he wouldn't let us talk to you, what should we have done?"

"Not to mention how weird you've been acting," Tucker added. "You've always told us everything. Why won't you share with us now?"

A hand suddenly clapped on his shoulder and he looked up, surprised at Vlad looking down at him.

"I believe its best I leave you to your friends," his said, his voice sounding very chilled. "Besides, I have work at the office I was putting off to stay here for the day. I believe I should attend to it since I'm such a bore to be with. No need to burden you with my presence."

Danny felt like he'd been kicked in the gut as he stared at the older man.

'No!' he thought desperately. 'You damn prick! Don't leave me by myself to explain this!'

But Vlad had turned his back to him and was stalking off, and Danny did not have the bravery to stop him in front of his friends and sister. Shoulders slumping, he swallowed hard and turned back to his friends. He tried to ignore the guilty feeling in his stomach at their worried and curious expressions. Tried and failed. They were only trying to be good friends and it wasn't their fault he had started lying to them because he'd been too damn embarrassed by all of this to come clean.

He probably could have tried to lie, to tell them some half-ass story and hope he didn't get caught in the fib, but he suddenly didn't have the energy for it. They wouldn't stop hounding him, but maybe, just maybe if he told them the truth he could urge them to believe that he was really okay.

Trying to tell himself it was probably a good thing Vlad had left, that his presence would only make things more complicated, he sat down on the sofa and sighed. Indicating for them to do the same, he didn't bother to start until they were all settled down as well.

"Okay," he sighed softly. "Okay, here's the truth. I... I really am okay, but I haven't been entirely honest with you about what's been going on. That night I disappeared, I wasn't actually fighting any ghosts or anything. I was... here, the whole night."

"Did Vlad kidnap you?" Jazz asked, concerned.

He contemplated the answer. Technically he could say either yes or no and it would be the truth. Vlad had certainly had ill intentions when he had made his wish, but it certainly hadn't worked out how he had planned.

"Sorta," he eventually decided on. "Look, what I'm going to tell you is pretty crazy, but just bare with me until I'm done, okay? It'll be easier that way.

"Vlad did bring me here, in a way it was on purpose, but it was also kind of on accident. He has Desiree working for him right now, only... well, you know how she can be. He has her contracted against her will to give him a certain amount of wishes, and she twisted the interpretation around about what he said. She brought me here when he wished for me and... I didn't want to go back immediately."

"What?" Tucker asked. "So wait, are you telling me you like Vlad now because of a wish?"

Playing with his hands a bit, he chose not to answer immediately. Again, either a yes or a no would have worked.

"Desiree did something to me," he finally stated. "She kind of gave me another form, like when she made you a half-ghost too, Tucker. In that form, I don't have a lot of control of myself. I guess, yeah, I like Vlad while I'm like that. This collar, it's something I have to wear to keep from going to that form. You probably won't believe this, but Vlad wasn't any more happy about how his wish got fulfilled than I was."

"I knew it!" Sam cried out angrily. "He did do something to you. But I don't get it. Why are you still here? You obviously escaped, why come back willingly? I know you can't tell your parents about what he and you are, but you could have still said no."

"No Sam," he said as he shook his head. "I chose to come back. Vlad and I are both trying to figure out how to fix this. He can't just take back his wish, and he was the one who wished for the collar so I could be normal. I know it's hard to swallow, but he's been helping me."

Sam looked like she had swallowed a lemon, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Look, maybe I should just show you guys," he sighed. Vlad was now gone, so what danger could there be? It's not like he'd try to jump his bones while he wasn't around. "I'll take the collar off and you can see for yourself, but please don't freak out too much. Putting the thing back on cancels out the effects, so just slip it back on after wards. If you want to talk more after that, I'm more than willing to."

They watched him as he raised his hands to his throat, slipping the buckle open and pulling the leather out of the metal circle. It fell to the couch and the other's eyes widened in shock as Danny purred softly and his tail twitched from side to side.

"Oh, no way," Tucker breathed.

"A cat? My brother is a... cat?" Jazz asked to no one in particular.

Sam said nothing, the shock seem too great to her. She'd been sitting next to Danny on the couch, but as he moved close to her and sniffed the air around her, she flinched away from him.

"Mreow?" Danny tried inching closer and this time, Sam did not back away. Seeming pleased, he curled up close to her, forearms resting on her legs as he rubbed his head against her stomach.

"Vlad has got to be the sickest bastard in the whole world," she hissed angrily. "He couldn't possibly want to help Danny out of this, could he?"

"I dunno," Tucker said. "I can't say I could see even him be willing to put up with this. It's hardly the father/son situation he'd want, not to mention the whole cat thing? He's got too big of an ego to not to see this as the insult it's supposed to be."

"Still, I don't see why Danny would have to stay here in order to fix it. Vlad could just be using this to get close to him," Jazz said. "I mean, who would have ever thought that he would willingly stay here?"

They all looked at Danny, who was purring at he rubbed against Sam, who was staring to go a little red in the face. He had just pressed his face into his chest when she shrieked and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Put the collar back on him!" she shrieked at Tucker, who scrambled to grab it. He shoved it back on Danny's neck, not even looking amused with her embarrassment as he usually would have.

"Ow," the teen halfa moaned as he placed a hand on his red cheek as he sat on the floor he'd been knocked down to. "Dammit Sam, what was that for?"

"You pressed your face in my chest, you idiot!" she screamed.

"Yeah, so?" he asked and shrugged his shoulders. "Cat's cuddle. They do it all the time."

"You're not a cat," she hissed. "You're my best friend. At least, that's what I used to think. Why have you been lying to us, I want to know? You've always come to us, always, and you're still not telling us something! I can tell when you lie to me!"

"Whoa, calm down," he said as he stood up. "Don't you think you're just mad at me for the wrong reasons? I didn't tell you, but it was embarrassing. I'm sorry. But really, everything is okay."

"Everything is NOT okay, Danny!" she snapped. "You turn into a cat, and you don't even seem to be mad at the person who did it to you! If you're not going to tell me why, I'll just drag you back to your parents!"

"Drag me back? Sam, have you forgotten who you're talking to?" he demanded. "I'd like to see you try."

"I brought a Fenton Thermos, just in case," she hissed. "You know I'm right Danny. I don't like be lied to, and that's what you're doing!"

Danny stared the goth down then looked to the others. They certainly didn't seem as fierce about it, but they seemed to be on Sam's side, at least that's how it looked from their expressions. He sighed. They were right. He had lied to them from the beginning, and now he was only telling them half truths. Still, he couldn't bear to tell them about his relationship with Vlad. They wouldn't understand. Hell, he wasn't entirely sure he understood it yet.

"Okay," he conceded. "I'll go home. But!" He made sure to cut them off before they could drag him off this second. "I'm not going back now. Seriously Jazz, how could you explain to our parents I just happened to show up from Wisconsin with no advanced warning of any kind, not to mention when their still trying to keep me 'safe'. They'd just send me right back here and we all know it."

He was at least a little pleased when he saw that none of them looked ready to argue with him on that point.

"We'll convince them to have you come home, then you come back?" his sister asked, just wanting to be sure. "No more staying here, no more lies?"

"I promise," he said. "If you guys are really scared about me, I'm sorry. It was just embarrassing, that's all it was. But if you really think its best I stay with you while trying to figure this out, I can do that."

Tucker and Sam looked a little disappointed, probably wanting him to hop into the Specter Speeder with them and just blow this joint, but Danny really wasn't prepared to do that. It was going to be hard enough to convince Vlad he was going to have to leave soon than just disappear entirely without any warning.

"Well, I guess we should get going," Tucker said. "Since you aren't coming with us."

"What?" Danny asked and shook his head. "Are you kidding? We haven't seen each other for over a week and Vlad's gone now. Let's hang out for a bit. There's nothing to do here by myself anyway."

#-#

Unknown to Danny though, Vlad was not gone. He had known it would be harder to explain things with him around. His friends were much too hostile towards him, not that he blamed him. Besides, he wasn't going to stand there and listen to Daniel insult him as if were nothing more than trash, just like he had done before their relationship had started. He'd simply gone upstairs to wait out this whole fiasco.

Of course, it would be foolish to assume he was not a paranoid man. Cameras were everywhere in that house, and as Vlad sat in one of his many labs, watching the screen monitors, he felt his blood boiling.

"He's leaving," he hissed softly.

"I don't think-"

"I didn't enslave you to think!" he yelled at Desiree, who went red in anger but said nothing more as he turned back to watch the monitor. His whole body was shaking in rage, and the genie was honestly surprised the monitor was still intact. "He said he wanted to stay, said he wanted me... but he's leaving."

Fists slammed on the counter so hard that the metal crumpled under his fists, even in his human form. Desiree longed to say something, but for some reason, her words had left her. He still had power over her, and while she had seem him angry before, this was the first time she was actually afraid of the repercussions he might bring on her if she spoke out of turn.

"Desiree," he whispered, his voice eerily even and calm.

"Yes, Master?" she asked him.

"You wanted me to use my wishes," he stated. "Well, I believe now that I am prepared to use them."

As happy as those words should have made her, it was honestly surprising to her that it filled her with such dread. She'd been playing no more than a game with Danny and Vlad, but seeing it so quickly fall apart, she had to wonder if it had become more to her.

"Are you sure?" she found herself asking. "What he said earlier was just-"

"I could understand him lying about our relationship, I could understand him pretending that he did not care about me in front of those who would try and tear us apart, but I will not let him leave me. No, not him too."

She found herself wishing he would be more extreme, would start screaming or something. He sounded too calm, and she had a very bad feeling in her gut. No, there was no stopping this. Vlad was such a stubborn fool. He was going to destroy what he had now, crush it by holding onto it too tightly, afraid to lose it.

"What is it that you desire?" she asked softly.

"Make them forget they came here," he said. "Give them a new memory. Make them think he answered that call, make them stop caring about him, I don't care how you do it. But make them forget about Danny, and let him be mine."

Desiree could already tell there was going to be screaming in the house very soon. She resolved to stay in her lamp until she was called again.

"As you wish, Master," she replied.

End of Chapter Nine

Hmm... So, cliffhangers, anyone?

I know, I know, I said no more, but I can't help it. It's just coming out this way.

You should be happy to know however, that I've decided to focus my attention on this and only this until I'm done. Really, only a few more chapters and then this thing will be done with a nice clean little resolution. Considering the chapters have never been too terribly long, I'm hoping I can get a chapter out every couple of days or so.

Actually, I had planned a much more angsty ending for this chapter, with Vlad wishing that all his friends and family forget he even existed, but I when I finished writing out the scene, I promptly deleted it. I couldn't see it fitting well within the story, and had a feeling such a thing would have totally pissed you off. So, is Vlad overreacting, yeah, but not as much as he could be.

Well, everyone knows the drill by now. Please review and I will greatly appreciate it.


End file.
